


Burials, Rites and Moving On

by JUJUChick30



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUJUChick30/pseuds/JUJUChick30
Summary: Lilith's fiance Adam Masters dies while over seas, Spellman Mortuary is who she calls to help. Little does she know that this decision will change her whole life. Modern Alt. Universe, Sabrina is not yet in high school. Lilith is a teacher at Baxter High, Zelda is guarded and this is going to be a slow burn of the century...





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, I have had this chapter saved on my flash drive for...almost four months now and I figured fuck it lets post it and see if I can go anywhere with it. Super slow burn, friendship develops first. Lilith finds her way to a family in the end...blah blah blah.

“Spellman Sisters Mortuary!” Hilda said into the phone to only hear a woman crying on the opposite end.  
“I need to plan a funeral, when can I make an appointment.” The woman choked out through sobs, instantly going into a little less cheerful of a tone Hilda got out a book to see what they had available.  
“We have a four o’clock today open but we also have some times for tomorrow.”  
“Four is fine.”  
“Alright, and may I get the name for the appointment.”  
“Lilith, my last name was going to be Masters but well now…” Another sob echoed through the phone.  
“We will see you at four o’clock, love.” Hilda replied then heard a click. “Poor dear.”   
“What was that about?” Zelda said in her typical haughty tone.  
“We have a woman named Lilith coming in at four, it sounds like her fiancé just passed.”  
“Hm, well I need to freshen up then.” Putting out her cigarette Zelda proceeded to walk upstairs, sighing Hilda stepped into the kitchen to prepare some cookies for their visitor.  
The clock read three fifty-six when the sound of a knock reverberated throughout the house, Zelda stood up and answered the door. She couldn’t tell you what she was expecting but it was certainly not a woman who even though she looked like she had been crying for days still maintained extreme beauty.  
“I have a four o’clock appointment.”   
“Yes, right this way. I am Zelda Spellman; you spoke with my sister Hilda on the phone.” Upon mention of her name Hilda stepped out with tissues and cookies in hand, Lilith stepped into the house and smiled uneasily at the two women.  
“Right this way and we will discuss everything that you would like done.”  
Sitting in the office Lilith scanned the room taking in all of the various items in the room, setting her purse down Lilith felt even weaker than normal. She wasn’t an extremely emotional woman but losing Adam had caused something inside her to snap in half.  
“Were you wanting burial or cremation?” The straight to the point question through Lilith as she looked up with a startled look.  
“Sister, she has just been through a loss maybe a little bit more sensitivity.” Hilda whispered to Zelda who glared at Hilda.  
“It is alright, I appreciate it. I am usually much the same way but losing Adam has, it has changed me somehow, I find myself being more emotional and that is very new to me. I was wanting burial; Adam never really spoke to much about death. He didn’t really have it planned, there was a life insurance policy but whether he wanted one or the other we never discussed you would think as a doctor he would have been more prepared.” Lilith replied before looking down at her hands as a rage started to build inside her, how could he have not planned for this? She had plans for her death but he always refused to speak of it, she hated being unprepared and this made her feel everything she hated feeling.  
“Burial, is good. Closed or open casket?”  
“Closed, his body is actually over seas and being delivered. He was in Doctors’ Without Frontiers and he and a few others had been captured in Sudan, six months ago they contacted me about him being missing with a few others and it was three days ago they called to tell me he was dead. I don’t know what all they have already done or how much is left.” Both Spellman sisters sat in total shock at the response, they have had plenty of bodies in terrible state come in but this might end up being the worst one.  
“We will take care of anything they haven’t, when should we expect the body to arrive?” Making notes Zelda listened intently to the woman across from her.  
“The plane is to land tomorrow, and as long as I leave them with where to transport him to, he should be here before the end of the week.” Lilith took out her phone to bring up the number she had to call on her way home.  
“Wonderful, call us when they give you a day and we will be here and from there we can plan a date so you can inform those that need informed.” Nodding Lilith smiled slightly, standing up she shook Hilda’s hand then moved to shake Zelda’s a small zap emitted as their fingers touched.   
“Sorry.” Both women said then gently smiled at the other, Lilith turned and walked out of the room towards the front door. Hilda watched Lilith leave then glanced at her sister who had been doing the same but far more intently, clearing her throat she started to pick up the cookies and glasses. Zelda shook her head and sat back down and started going through things to do for the funeral, professionalism back in place as Zelda begun to work.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a funeral, the start of a wonderful friendship and a little OOC.

Lilith sat in front of Zelda and Hilda again, this time with anticipation Adam’s body was arriving at the mortuary today and even not knowing what to expect Lilith insisted on being there. Zelda and Hilda had both agreed it was a horrible idea but they couldn’t tell the woman no, stubbing out her cigarette Zelda stood as she saw the vehicle pull up the driveway through the window. Ambrose came down the stairs he had been anticipating the arrival as well, from what his aunts told him this might be the worst looking body he has ever seen and if that was the case, he wanted to get it over with. Nodding, he walked down to the embalming room so he could get everything prepped.  
Guiding the men inside with the simple coffin, Zelda had the men follow her to the room downstairs. Lilith stood next to Hilda taking in what she was seeing, shaking her head Lilith tried to stomp down the emotions welling up inside. Smiling gently Hilda patted Lilith’s arm and nodded for her to follow, it was a while later Zelda came up and found Hilda and Lilith sipping tea in the kitchen at the table. Sitting down across from the woman Zelda let out a shaky breath.  
“If you wish to see him then we can’t stop you, but it isn’t…it isn’t good.” Not wanting to show how traumatized she was Zelda remained stoic and honest, Lilith saw what the other woman was doing. She knew what she was about to see would break her but she had to see him one last time no matter how horrific it might be. Finishing her tea Lilith nodded and looked directly at the woman across from her.  
“Thank you for your honesty, but I need to see him; one last time.” Lilith replied with determination, nodding Zelda stood and started to walk back down taking that as their cue both Hilda and Lilith stood and followed. Ambrose had cleaned everything up and had a sheet over the body of Adam Masters, the officials who had done the examination had pretty much did everything that could be done. Swallowing down the bile threatening to come up, Ambrose shook his head this was the most horrific thing he had ever seen. He hoped that the man’s fiancé had changed her mind, but when he heard the door open and multiple footsteps coming down the fall, he knew that wasn’t the case.  
Sighing Ambrose drank down a cold glass of water and took in a few deep breaths before turning and greeting his aunts and the woman named Lilith with a gentle smile. Lilith stepped into the embalming room and looked at the young man in front of her then down to the sheet. Stepping up to the table Lilith looked towards Ambrose who grabbed the top of the sheet but stopped and looked at her.  
“I am truly sorry for your loss.” Ambrose spoke softly before pulling down the sheet, a tear broke from Lilith as she saw Adams face. She could make his face out but barely, discoloration of his flesh revealed the various elements and violence he went through. Taking a step back Lilith felt another tear break from her, the lines of stitching across the body that showed that there had been multiple severe wounds. Just this little bit showed how beaten he had been, the little bit of his shoulders and chest she could see made her sick. Nodding quickly Lilith turned away and brought her hands up to her mouth, quickly covering the body back up Ambrose looked at his aunts who had already moved to the other woman.  
“Let’s get you upstairs, love.” Hilda started guiding Lilith up the stairs avoiding movement that would put Lilith’s eyesight to the body on the table.   
A week later the small Spellman family was setting up for the funeral of Adam Masters, Lilith was set to arrive in a few minutes. Sabrina was taking flowers into the little viewing area when she heard a knock on the door, walking over and answering the door she greeted the woman on the other side of the door sweetly.  
“Hello.”  
“Hello.”  
“Are you Lilith?”  
“Yes.”  
“Come in, my aunts are expecting you. They’re in the kitchen, are these flowers alright?” Sabrina asked as the woman stepped into the house, turning and looking at girl that couldn’t have been no more than nine she smiled and nodded. Smiling Sabrina made her way back towards the viewing area.  
Stepping into the kitchen she saw the various foods laid out on the counter, Hilda turning with some sort of dish in her hands smiled as she saw Lilith.  
“Hello, dear. I believe I got everything made up, excuse this guy in my hands this is our dinner later.” Hilda smiled as she walked over to another part of the kitchen and set the dish down, placing a glass lid over it.  
“Your daughter is adorable.” Lilith said to Zelda as the woman passed her a glass of water.  
“Sabrina is our niece, but thank you.” Zelda responded a sad look crossing her eyes, biting the inside of her lip at her tactless comment she took the glass with an awkward smile.  
“Sorry, she just acted like you so I assumed that was highly inappropriate of me.”  
“It’s alright she has been with us since she was a baby so it would make sense that she would pick up on some of our mannerisms.” Zelda nodded before turning and grabbing her cigarettes, signaling to her sister she was stepping out before people arrived.  
“You said we are to be expecting a little over fifty people, correct?”  
“Yes, mostly those who worked with Adam some that I work with and a few of Adam’s friends. He had been an only child and his parents passed years back and my family well we don’t speak anymore.” Lilith responded as she grabbed her glass of water and took another drink, she already felt drained the last almost two weeks had been one thing after another and then Baxter High had been Hell with all of the teachers treating her delicately and the students either being to sweet or complete assholes. She was starting to regret becoming a teacher, maybe she should have become a nun like her grandmother wanted. Shaking her head at the ridiculousness of her being a nun her sister was the far better fit, if her grandmother were alive today at the directions they had went.  
“Well, then we have enough food and we set out plenty of seats along with a few extras just in case. I know you said you would prefer if one of us spoke, but I just want to ask if you are sure that you do not want to. Sometimes it brings closer to loved ones in these types of times.” Smiling at Lilith she hoped that the woman would be okay, after seeing Adam’s body she had since put up a very good front one even Zelda complimented the one evening on and her sister was the Queen of building walls.  
“Yes, I am sure.” Nodding the two women remained silent, Sabrina walked into the kitchen and looked at the two women getting their attention.  
“Four cars are pulling up.” 

The funeral went relatively well, for a funeral that is. Lilith shook hands, held hands and hugged people even though she was uncomfortable with all of the interaction. Smiling sadly at one of Adam’s mentors, an old man in his early seventies who looked devastated.  
“He was a good man; I’m honored to have taught him. Far to young, an old man like me should have gone first.” Heavy tears spilled from the old man as he started leaning heavily onto his cane, a young woman walked up and started helping him walk away. Lilith sighed as he left, the last of the people leaving Lilith standing on the porch she proceeded to watch the cars pull away. Looking up to the sky Lilith begun to wonder what did it all mean, living and dying. Living to eighty or dying long before the appropriate time, she didn’t know what to think.  
Stepping into the house she went towards the kitchen and saw Hilda cleaning up, it was the least she could do. Going up to the island Lilith grabbed two plates and placed them in the dishwasher. Hilda smiled at her, the English woman thought it best not to argue. A little while once dishes were cleaned and everything was back in order Lilith started to leave but stopped when Zelda came out of the parlor.  
“Thank you for the service.” Lilith said as Zelda stopped in front of her.  
“You are welcome.” Extending her hand, the two shook hands this time there wasn’t an actual spark of electricity but it still felt right touching this other person. Quickly pulling their own individual hands away from the other, the two women cleared their throats.  
“And thank you for helping me with my outfit, my clothes were definitely not appropriate for a funeral of Medical Degree ranked doctors worldwide.” Lilith chuckled, then cleared her throat feeling awkward.  
“I don’t even see how your outfits are appropriate to teach in, but you’re welcome and you’re lucky I never go to the mall.” Zelda responded with a smirk as she grabbed her cigarettes.  
“Well considering everything I need some lucky right about now.” The two women stood silent at the morbid comment then both women laughed lightly, stopping and nodding at each other.  
“See you around, Ms. Spellman.”  
“See you around, Mrs. Masters.”  
“Lilith.”   
“Zelda, then.” Nodding Lilith stepped outside the house and started walking towards her car.

Two Weeks Later  
Lilith sat at the back of the movie theater, old black and white films have always been her favorites Westerns had been Adams and let’s just say in the last few years she had seen plenty of Westerns and very few classic black and white films such as this one; Mädchen in Uniform had been a groundbreaking film. Scooting further into the seat she took a handful of her popcorn but stopped when red hair caught the corner of her eye.   
“Zelda?” The woman in question turned surprise written on her face.  
“Lilith.”  
“So, into black and white films as well?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, I have the popcorn and I see you have the drink.” Chuckling Zelda went and sat down next to Lilith who moved the bucket of popcorn towards Zelda who handed her the soda, this was going to be the start of a very interesting relationship.


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Lilith friendship time, Lilith and Sabrina interaction. A little bit of Lilith back story and a look into how broken Lilith really is. Let me know what you think!

“Hi, Lilith!” Sabrina called as she sat on the porch playing with some dolls.  
“Hi, Sabrina how was school today?”  
“Boring, we started learning about Thomas Edison I told the teacher she was wrong because you told me it was Tesla who did all of that stuff. She wasn’t happy I corrected her.” Looking down sadly, Sabrina picked her dolls back up. Lilith kneeled down and grabbed one of Sabrina’s dolls.  
“Well, people don’t like to be corrected that doesn’t give them the right to take it out on someone but it happens. But it also sounds like you corrected her badly, sometimes if you correct someone but in the right way it gets taken better. Now for the sake of your education at Greendale until you are in my classes how about you listen to what they say and put those answer and you and I can discuss the right ones.” Winking at Sabrina who responded with a smile and a chuckle.  
“Okay, we are also learning about the four fathers and something tells me my teacher is wrong again.” Laughing Lilith nodded and set the doll down.  
“Well, sounds like you and I have much to discuss when your aunt and I come back. Seeing as it is a Friday night, I will see what I can do about you staying up an extra hour.” Sabrina’s face brightened as she nodded happily, walking into the house Lilith made her way to the kitchen where she could hear the sisters clearly arguing.  
“The teacher was wrong, Zelda.”  
“She shouldn’t have talked back; I am well aware Sabrina was right. Speaking of which, are you trying to make our niece a delinquent?”  
“A delinquent, no but of course anyone who properly knows history I suppose is usually considered that in academic circles. I didn’t realize it would be that much of a fuss, I had been waiting for you and she was doing her homework on a subject I happen to have a degree in. I thought I would help.” Lilith shrugged with an obvious lack of care since she knew she had taught the young girl properly, sighing Zelda stood up and grabbed her cigarettes.  
“We are going to the movie theater if you need me, I will have my cellphone on.” Zelda replied as she left the kitchen, Lilith rolling her eyes for Hilda to see as she followed behind. Hilda chuckled as she went back to the stew pot in front of her, it was nice her sister had found a friend she may have been the popular girl in school but that didn’t mean she had any real friends.  
“That is disgusting, he is your boss you should go to the school board!” Zelda’s tone clearly showed her anger as her and Lilith drove into town.  
“Oh, I know and the fact that he had the balls to say; Now that you are finally single.” Growling in her throat, Lilith gripped the steering wheel tightly. Her and Adam may have been having problems the last year of their relationship but she still loved him and still mourned him.  
“You should go to the school board, that is highly unprofessional on top of that he is like that with practically all of the female staff!” Still angry Zelda rolled down the window and lit a cigarette, Lilith nodded.  
“He was, now with Adam gone and obviously not coming back he is putting all of his focus on me. Ugh, even if I was in the mood, I would never be that desperate to go out with him!” Lilith fumed as she focused on the road, Zelda shook her head taking a drag of her cigarette passing it over to Lilith who took it without question and took her own drag.  
“Sadly, the school board is nothing but men just like Hawthorne.” Frowning Lilith took another drag then passed it back to Zelda who looked on sadly.  
“So, what film is the theater showing this weekend?”  
“The Devil is a Woman.”  
“Marlene Dietrich, nice I like her.”  
“As do I probably one of my favorite actresses.”  
“Yes, I would have to agree with you there.”  
“The film doesn’t start just yet would you mind if we grabbed some regular food, my lunch break was spent grading papers and I haven’t really eaten anything?”  
“Not at all, I was busy with inventory and we have two funerals in the next week so I myself haven’t really ate much either.”  
Finding a parking space, the two women started to search for a place to stop and eat, looking over Lilith saw a horror themed coffee shop that had just opened.  
“I could go for a burger and milk shake?” Lilith pointed; a grimace came over Zelda’s face. “Oh, come on!” Lilith shouted with a laugh grabbing the other woman by the arm and leading her to the front of the business.  
Zelda looked around skeptically, Lilith just looked at her friend and smirked. Rolling her eyes, you would think she was the one that just had her fiancé die. Ordering the food for both of them because Zelda was rather overwhelmed by everything, silence set casually until the milkshakes arrived.  
“Alright, so obviously I have had a serious relationship so tell me what about you has there been anyone that Zelda Spellman was serious about?” Taking a drink of her milkshake Lilith waited for Zelda to respond, taking a drink of her own drink and being surprised by how delicious it was set it aside and decided to respond honestly.  
“Not really, I mean I have been on and off with someone for years but it has never been romantic only ever physical and considering he has since gotten married I have made sure that there is a stop to anything further.”  
“Well considering the movie we watched the first time we spent time together that wasn’t revolving around a funeral, have you been serious with a woman?”  
“No, I have dated women but nothing serious. You, considering the movie we watched?”  
“Yes, actually before Adam and I got together I had been seeing a woman. It wasn’t moving in with each other serious but I did enjoy her company.” Cerberus brought the food over and smiled at the two before walking off and helping other customers.  
“Who willingly wears stuff like that?” Zelda whispered and rolled her eyes as she looked down at her food deciding how it would be best to go about eating it.  
“I think he and Hilda would match up well.” Lilith replied as she grabbed a chip and took a bite, chewing then stopping as Zelda looked at her with a bewildered look. “What?”  
“My sister, in a relationship that would be a sight?” Zelda spoke with a mocking scoff.  
“She has never dated?”  
“Nope, nobody was really interested in her. Well, one boy was but our father wasn’t having it and unlike me Hilda wasn’t willing to sneak out so she never went out.” Shrugging Zelda cut her burger in half and started eating, as the two women ate in silence someone started up the jukebox and Start Me Up by The Rolling Stones started blasting. Chuckling the two women turned to see four teenagers jumping around the little space.  
“Remember being that young and carefree?”  
“We can still be young and carefree, we are far from dead!” Wiping her hands on the napkin, Lilith stood and gently took Zelda’s arm and guided her to the small dancing space.  
“I am not making a fool of myself.”  
“Oh, come on, relax this will make me feel better.” Shrugging Zelda begun to dance in the space with Lilith as both women let lose and jumped around as more people joined in dancing in the space. Once the song was over the two women laughed and went back to their table.  
“See not so bad!”  
“Maybe not so bad.” Once finishing their meals and paying they made their way to the movie theater.  
“Zelda?”  
“Lilith?”  
“Why did you call me Mrs. Masters, Adam and I never married.”  
“Well I didn’t feel it was appropriate to call you Lilith without you being okay with it and well you and Adam were intended to get married. Also, I don’t actually know your last name.” Zelda replied.  
“Wardwell.” Looking at Lilith who nodded. “My last name is Wardwell; I have a twin sister who lives in Riverdale her name is Mary we don’t speak anymore and our grandmother raised us after our father left and our mother died.”  
“My brother Edward and his wife Diana died in a plane crash, Hilda and I almost didn’t take Sabrina because we were taking care of Ambrose who at the time was a rebellious teenager but we did. Ambrose’s mother was our oldest sister Viola’s she died of cancer when Ambrose was ten, she never told us who his father was just that he would be safer with us than him.” Both nodding at each other sad smiles crossed both of their faces, it was rare the either one would open up to someone else but the two women had realized that there was definitely a friendship forming here and both of them really wanted to have a friend even if neither of them would admit it out loud.  
When the movie ended Lilith drove Zelda back to the mortuary, once inside Sabrina came running down the stairs in her pajamas, hair wet and her history book in hand. Both Sabrina and Lilith gave Zelda sad puppy dog eyes, resulting in Zelda rolling her eyes and walking away.  
“One hour!” Zelda yelled as she made her way up the stairs, running into the parlor Sabrina set her book and down ready to listen to Lilith start correcting her textbook. As Zelda sat in her room getting dressed for the night, she chuckled at how excited Sabrina was about learning History, once done with her nightclothes and tying her robe she thought back to Lilith’s comment about her sister. Leaving her room, she went to Hilda’s door and knocked knowing her sister was awake.  
“Come in!” Entering Zelda saw Hilda close her book and set it on her nightstand, rolling her eyes at the sight of the romance novel but then stopped her sister deserved to be happy. Closing the door and walking towards the bed Zelda sat down and tried to figure out how to talk to her sister, speaking with Lilith was easy why was Hilda so difficult.  
“So, Lilith and I grabbed food before the movie at that new coffee shop in town the one that has the old horror movie theme.”  
“Really, you ate there?” Hilda’s excitement at the knowledge almost made Zelda get up and leave but she stuck it out.  
“Yes, Lilith was hungry and practically dragged me inside. Anyways, while we were there, she had mentioned that she thought you and the owner would be a good match.” Hilda’s face turned giddy.  
“Really, well I don’t know about that I haven’t met him.”  
“Obviously, but if you happen to go in, he is the one dressed like a dime store Dracula.”  
“Aw, Zelds…”  
“No!” Getting up Zelda walked out of the room already over all of the emotional talk, walking down the stairs she heard Lilith and Sabrina talking and laughing in the parlor. Stepping into the kitchen she stopped at the sight of her nephew eating peanut butter out of the container, raising an eyebrow he set the container down and looked at her sadly.  
“He stood me up, so now I am home on a Friday night doing jack all.” Slouching Ambrose pushed the container away with annoyance, grabbing a spoon and taking some of the peanut butter out as well and eating a spoonful Zelda understood. Ambrose was a twenty-three-year-old man he should be out having fun. Walking into the kitchen Lilith stopped at the sight, eyeing the container she grabbed the spoon from Zelda’s hand and took a large spoonful herself. Glaring Zelda reached into a drawer and pulled out another spoon, taking the container from the other woman’s hands she proceeded to eat some as well.  
“You know, it is a bit of a drive but there is a LGBTQ+ night club. I haven’t been in ages but it still exists, we can go tomorrow night if you like. Best way to get over someone is to get under someone else!” Lilith replied with a large smile, her eyes sparkling at the idea of mischief.  
“Coming from the woman whose fiancé was buried a month ago.” Ambrose’s eyes widened at his aunts’ comment, looking between the two he figured a fight was about to start what did happen really surprised him. Lilith laughed loudly, taking the peanut butter from Zelda and scooping out another bite.  
“Yes, but Adam and I also hadn’t seen each other in months before his death. Besides it isn’t a relationship it is going out, having a good time and maybe fucking a total stranger in a night club bathroom!” Taking the bite of peanut butter and shrugging Lilith passed the container to Ambrose who picked up a spoon and started eating.  
“Yeah, why not.” Standing up Ambrose stalked off to his room with the peanut butter held close to his chest. Zelda looked at Lilith shaking her head.  
“What?”  
“Really, telling my nephew to go out and sleep around.”  
“He is a grown man; you can’t say you didn’t do the same at his age. Also, don’t think you aren’t coming along! I need a wing woman at my side just in case!”  
“In case of what?” Annoyance lacing Zelda’s voice as she grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured to glasses.  
“In case I get hit on by someone I don’t want hitting on me, in which case you will be my girlfriend and same goes for you.”  
“You have got to be kidding me!” Gulping down the liquid Zelda could only shake her head.  
“Not at all, I will be over at seven since it’ll take about an hour to get there!” Finishing her drink Lilith started walking out of the kitchen and out the front door, Zelda poured another drink and rolled her eyes. Maybe becoming friends with Lilith was a dangerous idea, putting the utensils in the sink Zelda proceeded to walk into the parlor and check on Sabrina it was going to be a long night tomorrow and she was definitely going to need sleep.  
Driving home Lilith had the windows rolled down letting the cold air hit her, tears running down her face. Trying to keep herself together Lilith felt herself slipping, her destructive behavior was starting to take root and she found herself welcoming it if it meant that the pain she was feeling inside went away. Not caring who she dragged in Lilith hit the gas pedal and let the car speed down the empty road to her house, heart racing, breathing slowly, and tears running down her face even faster all Lilith wanted was five minutes where everything didn’t feel so heavy, five minutes where people didn’t treat her like glass.  
Slamming the breaks, the car skids a few feet before stopping, throwing the car into park Lilith sobbed as she reached into the glove box and removed the whiskey bottle opening it and taking a large gulp, she let the liquor burn down her throat. She needed to feel something, anything but pain and she was willing to take risks for it. Taking another swig from the bottle, she put the car into drive and drove the half a mile to her cottage where she proceeded to walk to her room and curl up into the bed still fully clothed with bottle in hand. Finishing off the bottle, Lilith sobbed until exhaustion over took her and she slept fitfully the entire night.


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post this yesterday but life got ahead of me, not really I got side tracked with watching YouTube videos by Jeffree Star. No shame! Anyways, I own nothing and I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I also hope you guys get the multiple references I sprinkle in here. Lilith is genuinely a soft bean inside who needs a good cry and a hug.

Rolling over in a heap of pain Lilith groaned as her head pounded, opening her eyes looking at the clock on her bed side table made her close her eyes and roll over groaning again. It was two in the afternoon; she had been asleep for hours but felt like she had gotten no rest. It wasn’t a joke, being over thirty and drinking like she did last night was not a good idea and holy shit she was going to do it again tonight. Rolling to the side of the bed she slung her legs over the edge of the bed and began to stand, instantly a head rush hit her.  
“Fuck!” Grabbing her head Lilith went to the bathroom, turning the water on in the tub she removed her dress and walked to the sink and medicine cabinet. Taking out the headache pills she swallowed three of them, brushing her teeth quickly Lilith removed her remaining clothing and slipped into the hot water.  
“The medication will kick in and you will get dressed for tonight, you will have a good time with your friends.” Sighing Lilith lifted her hand where her engagement ring still sits, removing the ring slowly a tear slipped as she twirled the ring in her fingers, was she moving on to soon? They had been together for years, but he was gone most of the time is that why she loved him so much she rarely saw him so it kept the romance up?  
Climbing out of the tub Lilith grabbed her robe on the door and made her way back to her room, her headache was slowly going away. Sighing Lilith opened her drawers and closet she was going out she wanted to look good, not like some grieving widow. Finally deciding on an outfit Lilith put on the black skinny jeans, and made sure to loosely tuck in the blue silk blouse. Going over to her mirror she made sure to place on her darkest lipstick, applying her make up on skillfully and placing her hair accordingly she looked in the mirror then back down to her ring one last time.  
Removing the ring one last time before opening up the drawer and placing it inside the drawer, standing up and checking the time she had spent so much time getting ready she was going to be late picking up Ambrose and Zelda. Quickly throwing on her boots she grabbed her bag and ran out the door, her headache was barely there so for good measure Lilith reached into her bag and took out one more pillow and swallowed it down. Finally reaching the house, Lilith looked at the time she had made it to the house on the dot. Sighing she took one last deep breath before plastering on a smile, strutting up to the door Lilith took a deep breath and just walked right in.  
“The bitch is back!” Lilith shouted as she threw the door open and sauntered in a smirk plastered on her face, Sabrina came laughing out of the parlor, Hilda and Ambrose behind her. Zelda came down the stairs a glare set perfectly on her face.  
“I would appreciate it if you didn’t teach my niece that type of language.”  
“She knows not to repeat it, right kid?” Lilith asked as she looked at the girl standing with a smile plastered on her face.  
“Yes, I know not to say them until I am older.”  
“See, she is smart.” Lilith smiled as she ruffled Sabrina’s hair getting her another person glaring at her, Hilda chuckled at the antics.  
“Well, you three are going to have a great time this one and I are going to watch a movie and eat some junk food!” Hilda cheered; Sabrina soon smiled excitedly at the sound of eating junk food. Quickly Sabrina hugged her aunt, Ambrose and even Lilith before running towards the kitchen.  
“Have fun!” Sabrina yelled from the kitchen, the sound of cabinets opening and slamming shut followed right after.   
“Let’s go!” Lilith cheered as she turned on her booted heel and made her way out, Ambrose smirking and following behind. Zelda rolled her eyes and turned towards Hilda but before she could say anything Hilda interrupted.  
“Don’t worry, go have some fun!” Sighing Zelda followed the other two, looking in a mirror one last time Zelda sighed she was wearing a little black dress she had in the back of her closet. Surprisingly it still fit, checking her hair and make up she nodded then walked out the door closing it behind herself.  
The three sat in the car, it was more like Zelda sat in the car smoking her cigarette while the other two sang along to whatever ridiculous song was on the radio. Zelda had never been a night club person and based off of the music that was playing something told her this was exactly what she was going to be hearing at said club. Taking another drag of her cigarette she tried to just listen to the lyrics and not the random noises.  
“I’m the bad guy…duh!” Lilith sang with Ambrose bopping in the back seat, his fingers snapping in time with the song. Looking at the two, eyes widening when the bass in the song dropped and the two just started banging their heads and moving like they were possessed.   
“Pay attention to the road!” Zelda panicked.  
“Oh, relax nobody is on this road!” Lilith waved as the song ended and another song started up for which she started moving to that one as well.  
“What about animals, you could hit something.”   
“Well, I didn’t! It is good thing we are going out because you need to loosen up a bit!” Lilith yelled as she turned up the music. Rolling her eyes and crossing her arms Zelda turned so she was facing ahead, looking at the clock she started counting down how long till she could be home and in her bed.  
The night club had music blasting from it, the three walked up and stepped in and passed the bouncer their IDs. Walking in Zelda instantly felt a headache coming on, hopefully the place had decent scotch.  
“I love this song!” Lilith cheered. “Lets dance!”   
“Actually, I am going to grab drinks first?” Ambrose asked seeing his aunts’ discomfort.  
“Surprise me!” Lilith exclaimed as she turned and made her way to the dance floor, Ambrose steered Zelda to the bar where the two sat down and waited for their drinks. A few songs played before Lilith reappeared, sweat on her brow showing she had been dancing the whole time. A rather attractive man around Ambrose’s age stood by her.  
“Zayn, this is my friend Ambrose I was telling you about. Ambrose, this is Zayn I think you two would have a lot in common!” Lilith smiled dramatically as she reached over and grabbed the random mixed drink that had been ordered for her, pushing Ambrose towards the guy who smiled and extended his hand for a handshake.  
“Hey, um would you like to dance?”   
“Uh…” Looking at Zelda who nodded in response. “Yes, I would definitely like to dance.” The two men left leaving Lilith dancing in what was Ambrose’s seat and Zelda who looked less than amused.  
“Oh, come on! Relax, a little bit you want me to find someone for you. I am obviously rather good at match making.” Smiling brightly Lilith downed her drink and signaled for another one.  
“Long Islands contain a lot of alcohol maybe you should go easy.” Zelda replied as she kind of realized that the woman seemed off.  
“Coming from you?” Setting her glass down, Zelda’s rage became apparent.  
“Excuse me!”  
“You heard me; I don’t think someone who drinks like you has the right to judge me!” The bartender set the drink down and looked at the two women, deciding to keep an eye on them so the guy started making other drinks nearby. Picking up the drink Lilith started to chug it, scoffing Zelda reached for the glass and pulled it away from Lilith.  
“Hey!” Lilith yelled; the slap was loud even with the music. Quickly placing a hand on her cheek Zelda tried to contain her anger but it was no hope, standing quickly she slapped Lilith right back. That’s all it took, in a matter of a second the two women were slapping and hitting the other. The bouncer from the door came over and proceeded to pull them apart another bouncer randomly appeared behind Zelda and pulled her off Lilith, both men had a woman over their shoulder in a matter of a second. Ambrose came out of the club with the man named Zayn from earlier just as Lilith and Zelda were being set down.  
“You can stay, but they are not allowed back in!” The door bouncer yelled as he walked back into the club and shut the door behind him, the two women were breathing heavily staring the other one down.  
“I’m sorry, I…” Ambrose looked at the other man who smiled and shrugged.  
“It wouldn’t be a night club without people getting kicked out, its late and I need to be leaving anyways so how about I put my number in your phone and you text me when you get the chance?” Smiling Ambrose handed his phone over and smiled wider when he saw the number save. “Goodnight and good luck with those two.” Chuckling Zayn walked away towards the parking lot, turning Ambrose shook his head at the two women.  
“What the Hell was that?” Ambrose asked as the two women glared at the other.  
“She is insane that is what!” Zelda yelled.  
“Yeah, pot meet kettle!” Both women stepped towards the other about to fight again, jumping in the middle Ambrose put his arms up luckily it was enough to stop the two.  
“Okay, I don’t know what has brought this on but you two have become really good friends so why don’t we work through this. Yeah?”   
“I don’t have a problem, its her that has a problem.” Scoffing the red head crossed her arms and turned up her nose.  
“You’re right I have a problem! It is called I don’t know what to do! I don’t know how to act; do I go out or do I stay at home. Do I stop wearing my engagement ring? Is it too soon? We rarely saw each other so does that make it okay? I loved him but some days I don’t think I truly did because I have been enjoying my life, but then other times I hate it! I think how I should have been the one that died, he was the good one!” Lilith screamed as tears flowed from her eyes, unraveling her arms Zelda started to feel concern welling up as the other woman began to breakdown.  
Ambrose dropped his arms as the woman that came into their family with a flourish revealed how much she was actually struggling, up until this moment he had thought she was handling the loss splendidly but this showed the very opposite.  
“I just want to feel something, anything but this pain I have inside.” Lilith choked out as she slid down the wall of the night club, Zelda and Ambrose both sat on a side of Lilith. Ambrose wrapped his arm around her shoulders while Zelda took one of Lilith’s hands.  
“We are friends now so if you need me, I am here, granted I am not a good friend!” Zelda huffed as she took her hand from Lilith’s and pulled out her cigarettes lighting one up and taking a quick drag before passing it. Lilith took it and inhaled deeply, she felt like she had just hit a brick wall doing one hundred miles per hour.  
“Honestly, you should find better friends. We are the worst you could get; I have never been in a serious relationship and…well then there is my aunt.” Lilith passed Ambrose the cigarette with a deep chuckle as they both looked at Zelda who looked even more displeased.  
“Alright, obviously we can’t go back in so can we go now. My dress is definitely ruined from sitting on who knows what!” Standing up Zelda started brushing off unseen dirt, rolling their eyes Ambrose and Lilith stood as well passing the cigarette back and forth before Zelda took ahold of the cigarette and made her way to the car.  
“Hey, in all honesty grief doesn’t have a time frame. When you are ready you are ready, you clearly loved Adam even if you didn’t see him all the time. Don’t force yourself into going out like this, you’ll only make things worse.” As the other two walked to the car Lilith slightly smiled at what was said.  
“Thank you, the problem is that I do feel ready but I also don’t when it comes to relationships, I have a bad track record and let me just say the other serious relationship I was in before Adam was very abusive and I can’t do that again. The idea of being that serious with someone again terrifies me, how can you meet two people like Adam?”  
“You don’t meet two people like Adam, you meet someone who is maybe better for you. Maybe someone who is actually around throughout the entire relationship.” Ambrose shrugged just stopping at the car, Lilith stopped as well and looked down at her shoes. Maybe Ambrose was right?  
“Are we going?” Zelda huffed out the window, smoke coming out of the car.  
“Yes, dear we are going because God forbid if we don’t leave when you want to leave. Your Majesty!” Lilith bowed at the end, Ambrose and Lilith sharing a look and a chuckle at Zelda’s behavior. Getting into the vehicle the three started on the way back to the mortuary.  
“So, was that a number I saw Zayn put into your phone?” Lilith asked, causing discussion to flourish between the Aunt and Nephew. Smiling lightly Lilith listened to the two go back and forth, she wasn’t okay but she knew she was going to be it was just going to take time and apparently the Spellman family as well to get her there.


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little family fun time with a little Lilith back story to help set up future...drama. I really enjoyed writing this chapter I felt like it was helping set up future relationships for all of the characters and setting up that future family feel...I don't know it is a soft chapter and I love it.  
> All typos, run on sentences and errors are my own so here it is!

Looking at the ceiling above her Lilith rolled her eyes she had gotten emotional; she could tell them it was just the liquor then again liquor is also known as truth serum a lot of deep-rooted truths come out when one is drunk. Rolling onto her side Lilith saw the alarm clock blaring the time, it was eight in the morning and based off the smell of breakfast foods floating into the room Lilith knew that at the very least Hilda was up. Getting up and stretching, she shrugged as she looked down at the lounge pants and Rolling Stones shirt Ambrose had let her barrow since Zelda doesn’t share clothes apparently.   
Chuckling Lilith made her way out of the room, she knew she looked rough her hair was definitely going to be wild and frizzy and her no make up face. Shaking her head at the thought she made her way down the stairs, the sounds of Hilda and a chuckling Sabrina hit her ears entering the room Lilith smiled at the pair.  
“Lilith, I didn’t know we were having a slumber party last night I would have stayed up!” The young girls’ shoulders slumped as a look of sadness crossed her face, before Hilda could reply Lilith jumped in.  
“Well, I didn’t know we were having one either until I got here, I was really tired as well and fell asleep. You know though I am not doing anything today or tonight so we can have a slumber party today, if it is okay with your aunts?”   
“Can we Auntie Hilda? Please!” Sabrina pleaded, sad eyes in full force.  
“I don’t mind, but you’ll have to ask Auntie Zee.” Hilda chuckled as she gave Lilith a pointed look that clearly said if the other woman says no you will be in for it.  
“Well, to get Auntie Zee on our side we are going to have to work together!” A mischievous glint hit Lilith’s eyes; Sabrina smiled in return a glint starting to appear in her eye.  
Zelda came down later cigarettes and a newspaper in hand, once sat down she looked at the two across from her both Lilith and Ambrose shared the bench seat both sitting with limbs laid wherever they like.  
“I don’t believe that is the proper way for one to sit.” Zelda stated as she glared at the two, looking at each other Lilith answered without a second thought.  
“It isn’t what a rather astute observation, you should be a part of the police.” A Scottish accent in full brogue came from the woman, causing Hilda, Ambrose and even Sabrina to chuckle.  
“You think you’re so funny.” Scoffing Zelda lifted her paper to block the site of her family and Lilith.  
“I don’t think I’m funny I know I am.” Cornering the paper down so she could look at Lilith who at that moment picked up a sausage with a fork and took a large bite out of it not caring how unrefined it was, chewing loudly Lilith stared Zelda down who rolled her eyes.  
“What someone ever saw in you is beyond me!” Zelda said with a snotty tone, Lilith just chuckled as she gave Sabrina a wink who was trying to contain her laughter.  
An hour later Lilith was up in Ambrose’s room listening to music and smoking a joint with the young man, since Zelda had insisted Sabrina do some homework before the slumber party took place of course Zelda had fought it until Sabrina gave her puppy dog eyes and everyone else joined in. Taking a large hit, Lilith passed the joint to Ambrose as she released the smoke.  
“I know we haven’t chatted much, but if you want to chat, we can. You and my Aunt have a lot in common meaning you probably don’t want to talk emotions with her, but I will listen I don’t really have any friends either.” Shrugging at the end Ambrose took a drag from the joint then a second one before passing it back.  
“You’re right, I don’t do emotions not since…” Faltering Lilith took a hit then looked down at her hand a look of sadness crossed her face.  
“Hey, you know a funny name for weed?” Ambrose spoke trying to distract the woman, looking up Lilith took another hit and passed the remainder off to the man.  
“What?”  
“Devil’s Lettuce.” Ambrose chuckled at his joke as the drug hit his system, taking a final hit he stubbed out the remaining into the ash tray. A loud laugh busted out of Lilith as she fell back onto Ambrose’s bed as the laugh turned to fits of laughter, Ambrose flopped down by her and laughed as well.  
“Before Adam I’d been in another serious relationship, together for years but he used too…he used too hit me. It always had to be his way, no other way no matter what it was. He beat me badly one night, so the next morning when he left for work, I got up and packed a bag and went to the police department. Told them everything, got a restraining order and left.” Lilith revealed as she looked up at the random stickers, flags and cutouts on the sloped ceiling above the young man’s bed a small tear dripping free. Taking Lilith’s hand Ambrose squeezed it gently.  
“I won’t tell anyone.” Ambrose replied, squeezing the hand back then removing her own Lilith sat up and nodded at Ambrose. Zelda stormed in a look of rage on her face as she looked at her friend and nephew.  
“What are you two doing up here, we have a kid in this house are you insane having that stuff stink up the house!” Zelda yelled, slamming the door behind her. Looking at each other Ambrose grabbed another joint along with his lighter and ashtray then looked at Zelda.  
“Want a hit?” Lighting the joint Ambrose asked as he inhaled the smoke, chuckling Lilith looked at Ambrose knowing what he had asked was completely absurd.  
“Ambrose!”  
“Auntie Zee...” Giving a pointed look Ambrose extended his hand with the joint ready for the taking, glancing behind her Zelda rolled her eyes before bending over and grabbing a blanket off the floor and shoving it under the door.  
“At least hold it by the window!” Zelda took the offered joint and took a few drags off of it, expelling the smoke out the window as she opened it.  
“Well, well…well look who isn’t so prim and proper!” Lilith laughed as she reached over and took the joint.  
“You don’t know everything about me!” Defending herself Zelda shrugged wrapping her arms around herself as she sat down in the chair at Ambrose’s desk.  
“True! But I will, soon enough I will know every little thing about you Zelda Spellman. Mark my words!” Lilith exaggerated letting the high hit her again, groaning Zelda rolled her eyes at her friend. Ambrose smirked as he looked between the two, he was going to have to talk to his Aunt Hilda and see if she was picking up on the same thing he was. Sitting and smoking the young man tuned out the words and just watched as the two women bantered back and forth, smirking he couldn’t help but shake his head these two were completely oblivious.  
A while later the three went downstairs where Hilda was setting down random board game boxes, Sabrina was jumping with excitement. Glancing at the three Hilda gave them all a look knowing full well what they had all been doing, shaking her head and setting down the last box she started to head to the kitchen.  
“Ambrose, could you give me a hand with the snacks?”  
“Sure, thing Auntie.” Ambrose smiled as he followed behind, Lilith and Zelda taking up residence on the couch.  
“Auntie, are you seeing what I am seeing?” Ambrose asked once in the kitchen, turning and looking in the direction Ambrose was Hilda shook her head and shrugged with confusion.  
“I mean between Aunt Zee and Lilith.”  
“Oh, that…yes but I don’t think it is going to happen I mean those two admitting feelings. I mean Lilith came here after the death of her fiancé I don’t think she is ready for any form of a relationship and your Aunt, after Faustus I…”  
“They have a lot in common when it comes too, past relationships I think they can be a great help to each other in healing.”  
“I agree, but maybe part of that healing is friendship before something romantic and possibly messy. Stay out of it let them find their way.” Grabbing bowels and plates Hilda started distributing snacks to the young man.  
“Coming from the woman who during Valentines Day sells Love Potions.” Chuckling Ambrose looked pointedly at his aunt.  
“Take the snacks, and leave it alone.” Hilda said pointedly as she waved Ambrose off towards the parlor, sighing deeply Hilda knew Ambrose was right there was definitely something between the two women she had seen it in that first initial meeting between them but she knew that they had to figure it out for themselves. Grabbing the tray with the drinks and a bowl that had popcorn filled to the top Hilda shook her head, it was most likely going to take forever for them to figure it out though.  
Stepping into the parlor Hilda smiled at the sight, Ambrose lounging on the floor while Zelda and Lilith sat on the couch, Sabrina had run over and plopped right onto Lilith not giving her a moment to protest. A smile gracing her face Hilda set the popcorn down and started passing out the drinks as she saw that the first board game was Monopoly, obviously Zelda’s choice since she was the reigning champ in the house.  
“I want to be the car!” Sabrina called as she reached over and grabbed the little metal piece.  
“Well, lucky for you I am ALWAYS the dog!” Lilith replied dramatically as she too stretched and grabbed a piece.  
“The pieces do not matter; it is a game of skill.” Zelda rolled her eyes reaching for her drink, glaring at Hilda as she took a drink realizing it was a standard beverage.  
“You’re just mad Aunt Zee, she is usually the dog.” Ambrose smirked as he looked at Lilith then his aunt before reaching over and grabbing the hat, Hilda had already reached over and grabbed the iron.  
“If it means that much to you, then you can have the dog and I can take the ship.” Lilith replied grabbing the ship.  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
“Alright, well either way I think I will go with the ship now that it is in my hands it feels right so you can have the dog.” Nodding once Lilith set the ship down on go and waited to see how they would take turns, as Ambrose picked up the dice to roll Zelda and Lilith’s eyes met. No words were spoken but Lilith knew the other woman had thanked her.  
An hour in Hilda and Sabrina were out of money, the little girl had moved over to Hilda since the game was getting intense. Ambrose rolled moving his piece then groaning as he landed on one of Lilith’s properties, he knew he was going to be tapped out. Handing over the money Ambrose removed his piece and tossed it in the box before leaning back on his hands to see just who was going to win this.  
“It’s just you and me Red!” Lilith cackled as she picked up the dice and rolled, landing on a property that had once been Hilda’s she instantly bought it and put up property. Zelda rolled her eyes at the nickname before looking down at the board, they didn’t completely play by the written rules they had their own house rules and Lilith had picked up on them like a pro. She had two sides of the board completely bought up and covered in properties, Zelda had the other side but it wasn’t as sprawling. Looking at her money, she could spend some money to get bigger properties but she was close to Lilith’s side of the board if she landed on one of the woman’s properties, she could lose all of her money.  
Deciding against making purchases Zelda rolled the dice, hoping she didn’t land on one of the more expensive lands. Groaning as she rolled a twelve knowing full well where it was going to place her, Lilith was moving back and forth with a look of glee in her eyes and huge smile on her face at what was to come.  
“That will be two thousand dollars!” Rolling her eyes Zelda passed the woman the money and picked up the dice to roll again since she rolled doubles, if she rolled a four or higher, she would be safe anything lower and she would for sure lose the game. Rolling the dice Zelda waited on baited breath, snake eyes.  
“Fuck.” The word slipped from Zelda’s lips causing Lilith to howl with laughter, Ambrose sat with his jaw dropped not once had he seen his Aunt lose at Monopoly looking over at Hilda who had the same look even Sabrina sat amazed.  
“Well, look at that…did I just beat The Great Zelda Spellman at Monopoly! No, not little old me!” Lilith bragged as she reached over and took Zelda’s remaining money. Waving it like a fan and batting her lashes Lilith laughed evilly, Zelda glared at her in a way that left little to the imagination as to how pissed off she was.  
“I hate you.” Zelda said as she grabbed her glass and went towards her coveted Scotch.  
“That’s fine, I have money and I can buy new friends with it!” Laughing Lilith helped Ambrose clean up the game as Sabrina was already taking out Candy Land. Walking back over Zelda sat down and groaned at the site of the next game.  
“You don’t have to play if you aren’t good at it.” The shrug and look Lilith gave Zelda made the woman see red.  
“No, I will play and I will beat you!” Zelda set her glass down roughly as she grabbed the red piece and set down at the starting line of the game, smirking Lilith grabbed the blue piece while Ambrose grabbed yellow. Hilda and Sabrina decided to be a team and took the final piece in green, as the game progressed Lilith and Zelda were in the lead followed by Hilda and Sabrina then Ambrose at the back. As Zelda rolled, she smiled in triumph her piece was sitting just a space away from winning she couldn’t lose especially with Lilith being a decent way back, she would have to roll perfectly.  
Ambrose rolled catching up followed by Hilda and Sabrina, the last person to roll was Lilith who looked and saw what she had to roll. Closing her eyes and shaking the dice she opened her eyes just as she let go, everyone’s breath caught as they saw the dice turn and turn and turn until it finally stopped. Jaws dropped and eyes grew wide as Lilith rolled perfectly. Cheering Lilith moved her piece to the finish line winning the game, Zelda sat with clear anger radiating off of her. She never lost at board games, she always won and here she was losing two games in a row.  
Zelda was many things and a sore loser was one of them, grabbing her glass and storming off everyone watched her make her way towards the back door and presumably the back porch. Biting her lip Lilith looked at the small family and shrugged, standing up Lilith followed after Zelda. The woman stood on the porch a cigarette in one hand and a drink in the other.  
“You know you should use a cigarette holder; you have that whole regal look going it would just be the cherry on top!” Lilith replied as she sided up next to the woman who glared at her before taking a drag of her cigarette and expelling it into the other woman’s face.   
“Yeah, I’ll buy you one someday!” Grabbing a hold of Zelda’s glass Lilith took a swig from it then passed it back before grabbing the cigarette.  
“Are you here to gloat further?”  
“Zelda, we both know if you had won you wouldn’t have ever let me live it down. I am not one to gloat for long, so no I am not here to gloat. Apparently, a unanimous vote was taken on my way out here and we are watching Toy Story.” Groaning Zelda grabbed her cigarette and took a long drag.  
“The next game I will win.” Stubbing out her cigarette Zelda turned and walked back inside, shrugging Lilith turned and leaned on the porch watching the clouds and the sun move slowly. Somehow one of the darkest moments in her life lead her to one of the brightest moments, the moment she walked into this house the Spellman’s made her part of their family and it felt nice to have a family again. Taking in a shaky breath Lilith thought of her sister Mary, it had been years since they spoke.   
She hadn’t been nice to her sister, she had just been trying to help her shaking her head and looking down at her hands Lilith could have had years of her life without pain if she had listened to her and went with her that day instead of yelling at her and completely writing her off. Hilda stepped out onto the porch a fresh bowl of popcorn in hand, and a small innocent smile on her face.  
“The movie is starting, love.” Turning and looking at Hilda, Lilith had to know.  
“You and Zelda, it’s a rocky relationship but you always forgive her right?”   
“Rocky is putting it mildly, I think if she could kill me knowing she could bring me back she would make it a regular thing.” Laughing Hilda paused then replied. “But yes, we always forgive each other. Zelda is rough around the edges but once through those edges she is very soft it just takes work to get there. No matter what happens she will always be my sister and I will always love her, its family.” Nodding Lilith took the bowl from Hilda with a sad smile and stepped inside the house, a sad smile graced Hilda’s face the other woman had said how her and her sister don’t speak. She begun to wonder if maybe she could bring the two back together, saving the thought Hilda walked in as the sound of; ‘You’ve Got A Friend in Me’ hit her ears.


	6. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short but Hilda and Cerberus meet and Lilith is far from okay...  
> I own nothing still and this story is going to be getting very dark the next few chapters are going to be short as well but will be very heavy so I think short would be...safest. Possible Trigger Warnings from here on out!

The weeks had flown by and Lilith was more than ready for the Christmas break, getting out her cellphone and sending a text to Hilda hoping the woman was free she needed to speak to someone who wasn’t fifteen.  
‘Are you busy?’  
Hilda:  
‘No, I just done doing some cleaning. Why, love?’  
‘Meet me in town by the movie theater in twenty minutes.’  
Not waiting for or even checking when her phone chimed, Lilith started bagging up paperwork and making her way out the door. Hilda was already at the movie theater when Lilith parked her car, getting out she took Hilda’s arm and lead her to the bookshop. Inside Hilda’s eyes lit up at the site, chuckling Lilith knew the other woman would love it. Leading the shorter woman to a booth the two sat down, excitement radiating off of Hilda that quickly stamped down as Dr. Cerberus stepped up and set down menus. A blush instantly appeared on the woman’s face, smiling upon also seeing a blush on the mans face as well she knew she had made the right choice.  
“Lilith, it is nice seeing you again.”   
“You as well, this is my friend Hilda I was telling you about the other day.” Lilith introduced, the two shook hands both with sappy smiles on their faces. Not even looking at the menu Lilith cleared her throat, causing the two to break apart.  
“I will bring out your usual milkshake, and um for you Hilda?” The man asked already a lovesick puppy dog face starting.  
“Oh, well I haven’t had a milkshake in a long time do you have non dairy milkshakes I am a vegetarian?”  
“We do, I don’t heavily promote it but we do any flavor you like I will make it.”  
“Thank you, um may I get strawberry please?”   
“Coming right up!” Turning the man went towards the kitchens to make the drinks, smirking Lilith looked at Hilda with a knowing look.  
“What?”  
“I knew you two would hit it off, did Zelda not tell you?”  
“No, she had but I honestly forgot and he is rather handsome.”  
“He is needing help; the business is picking up and he has said he needs someone who knows their way around an espresso machine and also has great customer service skills.” Before Hilda could reply their drinks arrived.  
“Are you still hiring by chance?” Lilith asked as she looked up at the man dressed as a vampire.  
“Actually, I am. Are you looking for work while on break from teaching?” Cerberus laughed; Lilith shuddered at the thought.  
“No, but Hilda might be looking for a job.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes!”  
“Well, when could you start?”  
“Tomorrow!”  
“Alright, well stop in tomorrow we can do a small interview and then set something up schedule wise. Was there any food I could get for you two?”  
Ordering their food, the two sat in silence as Hilda took in the shop even more, smiling into her milkshake Lilith knew Zelda would be pissed but the woman would have to get over it. Hilda and Cerberus had something she just knew it, and she was going to get them together.  
“So, I know we haven’t gotten to speak much with school preparing for break but um, when you stayed at the house you asked about Zelda and I and I couldn’t help but wonder if you were asking because of your own relationship with your sister.”  
“Yes, we have a strained relationship. I wasn’t exactly kind; our relationship is very similar to yours and Zelda’s. With Adam dying I have been wanting to speak with her, not that I haven’t enjoyed spending time with you or your family I just…”  
“Need your sister, I’m not offended love I understand. When our sister, Ambrose’s mum died I was here in Greendale I had taken over the mortuary while the others went off. I had spoken to a few friends here in town but it wasn’t till I had my family with me did I start feeling better and them as well. You lost someone you loved, to top it off you weren’t there when he died so you didn’t get a truly proper farewell that is a pain that you need family for.” Hilda said with sincerity as she gripped one of Lilith’s outstretched hands, squeezing the hand back Lilith looked down at her plate and removed her hand from Hilda’s. Silence settled as the heaviness of the topic weighed the two women down.  
“Oh, Sabrina was wanting to know if you’re coming over for Christmas, I also would like to know so I know how much food to make. And apparently that young man you introduced Ambrose to at the bar is coming for Christmas, it would seem the two have been texted and talking on the phone and have a face to face date tomorrow!” Lilith looked at Hilda with a smile.  
“Really, he didn’t tell me!”  
“They set it up just as I was coming to meet you, I am sure he is going to gush to you all the details he talks to me but not about everything.” Chuckling Hilda heard Lilith’s phone chime, removing her phone from her coat she laughed.  
“Ambrose, I have a date with Zayn tomorrow thought you would want to know since you played match maker.” Lilith read aloud before putting her phone away.  
“Told you he would tell you soon, I just happened to be there.” Chuckling the two women back to their meal.  
It was hours later and Lilith sat in her cottage with a glass of wine in hand, sighing as sipped at it languidly ever since her drunken state she had been cutting back on her alcohol intake. She was lonely, even more lonely than when Adam was away in another part of the world this loneliness was so very different. She could feel it in her bones making them ache, in her chest where it felt like a weight pushing down harder and harder. The other day in the teacher’s lounge one of the other teachers had said something about therapy, scoffing Lilith drank down the remainder of her glass biting her bottom lip afterwards.  
Standing up Lilith went into her bathroom and prepared a bath for herself, slipping into the steaming water Lilith tried to let her body relax. She knew one thing that always helped her relax but she had found she was in no mood for that, honestly, she hadn’t been in the mood for anything sexual in a very long time. Slipping further into the tub Lilith didn’t know who or what she was anymore, who or what she wanted. Laying her head back she looked up at the bathroom ceiling letting tears fall freely in the safety of her own private bathroom. Why was this so hard? Why was she struggling so much? She loved Adam but she wasn’t in love with him, she knew that now but this felt like she had been. Sighing and reaching over to grab her bath soap she stopped and let her hand slip back under the slowly cooling water, was this sadness solely because she was truly alone now.  
Licking her lips and releasing a sigh Lilith didn’t know what to do, letting one hand wonder to between her legs she hoped any sort of release would help. Bending legs, head falling back and allowing her eyes to close Lilith let her fingers work. Closing her mind, she didn’t think of anything in particular she just let her body feel something other than this suffocating loneliness. Coming to as her body shook as the orgasm spread throughout her body Lilith started to sob, sinking under the water Lilith let the water wash away the tears before coming up gasping for air. What in the Hell was wrong with her, why couldn’t she gain some sort of control? She was putting on a front these last few weeks at work and even with her friends the small broken family but it was getting harder she could feel the darkness embracing her and she was welcoming it.


	7. Chapter VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very adult themes coming up! This is going to lead into Lilith really spiraling out of control, drug usage is going to start getting heavily involved, sex, abuse, rape and more dark shit so don't read further if that isn't something you can handle also a new character is brought in one that is going to be a source for many of Lilith's problems. All mistakes are mine and I don't own Sabrina.

Where in the fuck was, she? That wasn’t her closet, or her nightstand. Fuck! Sitting up Lilith took in the room; it was clearly a hotel room but a nice one at the very least. Closing her eyes then opening them realizing what she had done, turning and looking next to her she saw a bare feminine back with blonde hair splashing across the pillows. Taking in the room again as she slowly crept out of the bed, holy fuck what all happened last night. Picking up her dress and grabbing her bra from the lamp she tiptoed into the bathroom, throwing on her clothes she noticed products on the counter luckily, she wouldn’t be looking like she is doing a walk of shame. Grabbing the brush, she tried to sort her wild hair out somewhat, throwing the brush in the make up bag she reached over and put some of the toothpaste on her finger and begun to clean her teeth the best she could.  
Looking in the mirror before turning and opening the door, the woman in the bed stirred but didn’t get up. Sighing quietly Lilith spotted her purse and went over and begun to check it to make sure she had everything inside of it, another good thing everything was inside. Standing up she glanced back at the unknown woman one last time, she wasn’t a one-night stand type and there was a reason it made her feel dirty. Walking out of the room Lilith went to the elevator and stepped inside hoping it was a fast one, grabbing her phone out of her bag happy to see it at least had twenty percent battery, she had texts that hadn’t been read and a few missed calls. Checking the texts, they weren’t of great importance accept the ones from the Spellman’s that told her she fucked up even more than she thought.  
Toothache:  
9:15am  
Lilith, are you alright you were supposed to come over today and help with decorating? Sabrina is worried sick, we all are?  
Red:  
10:04am  
Where in the hell are you?  
Gypsy:  
Hey, I know we talked some deep shit the other day are you okay you’re always punctual?  
Sighing Lilith knew she had to text someone back and at this rate Hilda would be safest, getting off the elevator Lilith took in the hotel it was a swanky place. Looking back down at her phone Lilith opened up her message again and started her text.  
To Toothache:  
I am on my way, sorry I slept in I had had a migraine last night and didn’t fall asleep till late I am getting up and ready now.  
Flagging down a cab Lilith got in and gave the address for her house, once at the house twenty minutes later Lilith quickly wiped her face and decided to go make up free. Grabbing a pair of skinny jeans and a random tank top out of her drawer Lilith through on her regular red lipstick and made her way out to her car, glancing at her cell phone it read 11:10am.   
“Think Lilith, what happened last night? You went out and got plastered obviously but where and who was that woman? Come on, think you are better than this why in the hell were you so stupid! Fuck, I should get tested. UGH!” Groaning Lilith reached for her phone and called her doctors office, just as she reached the Spellman Mortuary driveway, she got off the phone and parked her car.  
Lilith didn’t even knock on the door, hell she barely reached it when it flew open and Sabrina came running out and jumping into her arms.  
“Lilith!”  
“Hey, blondie.” Setting the girl down she ruffled the girl’s hair earning her a glare, looking up she saw a very pissed off Zelda Spellman rolling her eyes making Sabrina laugh the two went up the stairs and in to the house. It was an hour of decorating then Lilith found herself in the kitchen helping Hilda make gingerbread, it was around that time Zelda walked in they hadn’t spoken since arrived.  
“A migraine?” Zelda asked eyeballing her in a way that made Lilith nervous but she wouldn’t let it show.  
“That is what I said.” Lilith replied pouring out the gingerbread into the little divided sheets they had made, Zelda walked over to the counter and leaned towards her. Hilda stood looking between the two not knowing what to do.  
“What is going on with you?”  
“Well, migraines came come from stress, lack of sleep, multiple things actually.” Lilith finished pouring the gingerbread, Zelda went to respond again but stopped as Hilda jumped in.  
“I have a date tomorrow!” Hilda said excitedly, the two women looked at Hilda one with excitement and the other with bewilderment.  
“Did Dr. Cerberus ask you out?”  
“Yeah!” Hilda nodded with a bright smile.  
“Dime Store Dracula?” Zelda asked making Hilda’s smile drop. “What?” Zelda looked between the two then shrugged, at that moment came into the kitchen with Ambrose following behind with a jar of peanut butter in his hands.   
Grabbing a spoon Lilith walked over and took the jar from Ambrose, Sabrina climbed up onto the bar stool and looked at her aunts seriously.  
“It isn’t snowing yet.”  
“Christmas Eve is tomorrow then it is Christmas so it could still snow love.” Hilda smiled at Sabrina who looked sadly down at the island then reached over and grabbed a cookie off of one of the plates.  
“Why don’t we get out a book?” Ambrose asked, Sabrina perked up and hopped off of the stool. The cousins left and made their way to the parlor to choose a story, Lilith turned and followed after.  
“Something isn’t right.” Zelda spoke allowed as she reached towards a plate and picked up a piece of fudge, looking at Hilda   
“Why would you say that?”  
“Sister…”  
“We had lunch that’s how I got the job and met Cee; she did seem a little distant in the eyes.” Hilda replied looking at her sister sadly and with much concern.  
“Yes, the night we went out drinking she had a small breakdown I am concerned that breakdown is just the beginning we can’t have her around Sabrina if things are going to get as bad as I think they will.” Zelda was moving around the kitchen getting her ingredients for the eggnog she was to make for everyone, Hilda eyeballed as Zelda started pouring just a bit too much alcohol. Quickly walking over and grabbing the liquor bottle Hilda glared then took over making the drink, smirking Zelda went back and sat down on one of the stools.  
“It would taste better that way.”  
“Why even put the eggnog in then, she has a friend and well might as well be family at this point, we can’t just abandon her.” Zelda shrugged as she grabbed another piece of fudge, Hilda shook her head her sister had the biggest sweet tooth how she stayed so thin always bugged Hilda who rarely touched sweets and ate healthy.  
“Hilda, family is family and friends are friends. If she is going off the deep end, I don’t want her around Sabrina, I don’t want her seeing that.” Zelda spoke firmly the two women looked at the sound of someone walking into the kitchen.  
“You know speaking about someone behind their back is very rude.” Lilith stated, her arms crossed over her chest as she stood in front of the sisters.  
“Love, we were…”  
“Don’t lie to me Hilda, I heard everything.” Lilith’s voice echoed in the kitchen as she spoke louder.  
“Lilith, you have been acting concerningly we have a child in this house and I won’t allow that child to be around that behavior.”  
“Hypocrite.”  
“Excuse me!” Zelda stood and went towards Lilith her anger radiating off of her.  
“You heard me, you drink far more than I do and from what I know partake in drugs and cigarettes so hypocrite! How’s that glass of eggnog?” Lilith replied stepping into Zelda’s space standing almost nose to nose the two women were staring the other down in anger. Hilda stopped her mixing and stepped in between the two women pushing them both away lightly.  
“Okay, you two let’s work this out. I am for Lilith staying.” Hilda said as she gave Lilith a reassuring look then giving Zelda a pointed one.  
“No, she is a danger to herself and this family I think she should leave now!” Zelda spoke firmly as she stared Lilith down, before she could rebuttal Ambrose and Sabrina walked in.  
“Stop yelling at each other!” Sabrina yelled causing all of the adults to look at her.  
“Sabrina, this is an adult matter.”  
“Why are you telling Lilith to leave, she is my friend I want her to stay!” Sabrina yelled with tears running down her face, running the short distance Sabrina wrapped her arms around Lilith hugging her. Lilith wasn’t one to stay around when Sabrina got emotion but this time, she felt a sadness, maybe Zelda was right. Any other time Lilith would deny it but after her morning that is still a black memory for her well there may be a point to Zelda’s words. A small tear broke free as she slowly removed Sabrina from around her and squatted down so she was eye level with Sabrina, taking a shaky breath and releasing it she spoke.  
“Your Aunt Zelda is right; I will be over for Christmas as I promised but after that I think I am going to go away for a bit but I promise I will be back okay.” Lilith said as she stuck out her pinkie, tears ran down Sabrina’s cheeks as she nodded and wrapped one of her pinkies around Lilith’s.  
“You can’t break a pinkie promise it is bad luck.”  
“Exactly, it is an eternally binding contract!” Lilith chuckled before releasing the small hold then stood up and looked at the small family with a slight smile before roughing up Sabrina’s hair as she walked out of the kitchen. The sound of the door closing told them that Lilith had left, Sabrina quickly turned and ran the sound of her small feet hitting the stairs.  
“She has grown very attached to Lilith Auntie, whether she self-destructs here or away from us it is still going to affect her.”  
“We shouldn’t have continued to let her come over after the funeral.”  
“You mean you shouldn’t have continued to her come over.” Ambrose replied earning him a classic Zelda Spellman scowl. “Come on Auntie Zee, you became her friend and the rest of us followed because we all like her. I think she became our friend when she did because we can help her and she can help us, I don’t have a lot of friends and neither do you so do you really want to push away your only friend especially when they need a friend the most.” Ambrose replied pouring himself some of the eggnog before turning and leaving, Zelda sat down on the stool near her. The two sisters looked at one another, Zelda pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.  
“You know what you have to do.”  
“Well, it is a shame I do not do that.”  
“Zelds…”  
“No, Hilda.” Standing up Zelda stormed out of the kitchen a fog of cigarette smoke trailing behind her, rolling her eyes Hilda went and started opening windows.   
It was hours later Zelda found herself pacing in her room with a cigarette in hand, groaning she hated being wrong. Putting out the cigarette Zelda put on a pair of heels then made her way out of her room grabbing the car keys alerting Hilda and Ambrose what she up too.  
“Shut up!” Zelda said as she walked out Ambrose and Hilda smirking at each other.  
“They are never going to see it are they?” Ambrose shook his head sadly.  
“No, love I think they will it is just going to take much time.” Hilda responded patting her nephews’ shoulder as she went back into the parlor, Ambrose following behind.  
Hours before, it was starting to get late and Lilith sat at the local biker bar in Riverdale she had been nursing the same drink for a while and she could tell the bartender was getting annoyed but she found once the liquor touched her tongue that it wasn’t what she wanted.  
“You look like you could do with something with some real bite to it.” A man in his mid-twenties with coal black hair and dark brown almost black eyes spoke, Lilith looked at him he had a sharp jaw line much like hers but there was something far darker to him.  
“And what can have more of a bite than liquor.” Lilith replied taking a drink of the whiskey in her glass.  
“Come with me and I can show you.” The man replied as he patted one of the pockets of his leather jacket, gulping Lilith looked at the pocket then up at the man she was going to get help after Christmas before then she could do whatever she wanted right. Gulping down the rest of her glass Lilith nodded and stood up the man took her by the hand and led her towards a hallway. Outside Lilith shivered at the cold, the man got onto a motorcycle and looked at her.  
“I know a place we can go.” Lilith replied walking over to her car and getting in, not fifteen minutes later Lilith was parking her car in her driveway the man parked his motorcycle beside her. Stepping into the house Lilith waited till she heard the door close behind her, turning and walking up to him the man smirked and reached up and pulled her towards him. Mouths met as the two begun the walk towards Lilith’s room, once in the room the man removed his jacket with a smirk and pulled out the contents setting them on the bed.  
Looking at the paraphernalia Lilith gulped, everything was wrapped showing it was sanitary that was at least a good thing but did she really want to do this? This wasn’t marijuana or a psychedelic this was hard drugs looking up at the man across from her as he begun opening things and setting things up, looking up from what he was doing their eyes met.  
“What if I don’t have the cash for this?” Lilith asked.  
“I think we both know I don’t want cash from you right now.” His eyes traveled and begun to roam her body; Lilith gulped there was that feeling again. She saw him tying off his arm, then reaching over her begun to tie off her arm. He had made separate batches so they each had their own individual needle, he picked up the first one and proceeded to inject the contents into his vain. Gulping again Lilith begun to panic, just say no. Removing the needle the man picked up the other one and looked at Lilith his eyes asking her if she was still down.  
Nodding Lilith watched as he pressed the needle to her vein and pushed the drug into her, untying to restraint made the drug his further. Gasping as she felt it pulse into her veins, looking across from her the man had picked everything up and put most of it back into the bag.  
“What’s your name?” Setting the items down along with his jacket, the man smirked and moved towards her pushing Lilith down onto the bed.  
“Everyone in my trade tends to call me Lucifer.” The reply came just as he leaned down and captured Lilith’s lips, she couldn’t pin point if it was the feeling of his lips or if it was the heroin in her veins but the kiss felt amazing. Falling into its Lilith let the drug and Lucifer have their way. Hours must have passed as Lilith sat up her head pounding as she looked around her dark room. Groaning she felt like she had been hit by a bus and her arm fucking hurt, what the fuck happened?  
Looking at her night stand she saw a piece of paper that had the name Lucifer and a phone number on it, what in the fuck had she done? Groaning Lilith dropped her head into her hands, she couldn’t go back now she knew it she could feel it. The sound of a knock on her door broke her from her thoughts, standing on shaky legs Lilith grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself. She was grateful that the dosage the man had given her had been very minimal, and thank whatever supreme being that the man had let her put the condom on because she didn’t want to have another fear on top of what she already had. Opening the door Lilith was surprised to see Zelda standing at her door, the woman breezed in then looked her up and down.  
“You look like shit.” Zelda spoke, rolling her eyes and slamming the door Lilith turned and stared Zelda down.  
“That is a shitty apology.”  
“It is a fact; you look like you have been hit by a train your hair is a mess it looks like you have just been fucked.” Realizing what she had said Zelda’s eyes widened. “Um, I should go.”  
“No need, he left already.” Lilith replied as she smirked and went over and poured herself a drink along with Zelda, passing the glass Lilith smirked even more as she saw how uncomfortable Zelda had become.  
“Don’t be a prude, Zelda.”  
“I am not being a prude; I am just finding that I am even more right in what I had said at the house. I was going to apologize but maybe I shouldn’t considering the fact that you are being reckless.”  
“I got his name, and we used a condom and after Christmas I have an appointment with my doctor so where exactly am I being reckless?” She was definitely being reckless, but she wasn’t going to admit it to Zelda.  
“Oh…Lilith I…”  
“I yes have been drinking more, I won’t deny that but I try to not drink much around Sabrina out of respect. I had a migraine; I am stressed at work with the holiday break coming up there are finals and papers I still have to grade and my teaching plan I have to finish for the next two semesters. I thought we were friends, that you trusted me.” Lilith dug in as she sat down letting a tear break free, what in the fuck was she doing? She had finished all of that stuff already; she didn’t have a migraine she had went on a drinking bender and had fucked some mystery woman and just a few hours ago had heroin shot into her arm by some guy who went by Lucifer and had fucked him in her own fucking house as what payment for the heroin she didn’t even fucking know.  
“I…I am sorry I jumped to conclusions it’s just after the night club I thought that…”  
“That I was completely depressed and going off the deep end, I am depressed but I have an appointment with my doctor after Christmas for more than just STD testing. I know myself better than you know me, I have everything under control.” Why, was she lying she didn’t have shit under control.  
“You’re right, I’ve been a horrible friend I assumed wrongly. You can keep coming over I should have spoken to you directly.” Extending out her hand, Lilith nodded and took it.  
Twenty minutes later Zelda left leaving Lilith who now sat on her bed looking at the phone number in her hand, her gut told her not to call or text him but he had been incredible in bed at least from what Lilith could remember. Getting out her phone Lilith sent a text.  
Lucifer:  
Lilith…  
It was simple and to the point, he hadn’t gotten her name or at least not that she could remember anyways. Her phone pinged alerting her to a text, looking down Lilith read.  
Lucifer  
I knew you would have a sexy name  
Lilith:  
So, do you have other things that might be of interest to me?  
Lucifer:  
Sweetheart, I got many things that will interest you.  
Lilith:  
I will be free after Christmas  
Lucifer:  
Day after Christmas then, your place  
Lilith:  
My place  
Putting her phone on her nightstand Lilith bit her lip, she had lied to Zelda she was in trouble but she didn’t want to stop just yet. This man was darkness she could feel it but she found she wanted more of it, she was craving the darkness and it came to her in the form of a man in black.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major drug usage, sexual content, mental health issues. Please do not read if underage or if these things might be triggering. I was not expecting things to get this dark but Lilith is insisting. It will still end with Zelda and Lilith as Endgame but Lilith has a lot of shit to work through...obviously. Short chapter but intense I don't own anything but mistakes I may have made in writing this chapter.

Up in the attic Lilith took a hit off the joint Ambrose had passed to her as he went downstairs upon hearing Hilda call for him, taking out her cellphone she begun to send a quick message. It was Christmas morning and Lucifer would be over at her place tomorrow, thinking about the day an idea came to her.  
Lilith:  
I should be home around eight if you want to come over earlier than tomorrow?  
Lucifer:  
Itching to see me again?  
Lilith:  
No, just thought why meet tomorrow when I will be free later tonight.  
She was in fact wanting to see him, he had mentioned some stuff he had gotten his hands on and Lilith wanted all of it. Last night she had drank and smoked and it wasn’t the same she needed something more, hearing Ambrose come up the stairs Lilith pocketed her phone and took another hit off the joint and had it out and waiting when Ambrose stepped in. Smiling Lilith walked out and down the stairs, going into the parlor she sat down and started playing with Sabrina with some of the new toys the little girl had gotten, including the little historical action figures Lilith got for her including the detachable headed toy of Marie Antoinette that made Zelda roll her eyes and glare at her she didn’t care though because Sabrina loved it.  
Dinner was taking longer than Lilith had assumed the clock said fifteen after seven she would have to leave in fifteen more minutes to make it home in time for Lucifer’s arrival. Zelda picked up on Lilith’s behavior, once everyone stood Zelda took Lilith aside.  
“You have been antsy all through dinner what’s going on?”  
“The guy I met is coming over tonight, I am just a little excited that’s all.”  
“I didn’t realize it was more than a one-night stand.”  
“Me neither, but he left his number and well before falling into bed together we had a good talk and have been texting.” Slapping herself mentally, Lilith didn’t know anything about this man she was certain his real name wasn’t even Lucifer.  
“Oh, well if you want to talk about him, I am willing to listen we are friends after all.” Zelda shrugged feeling sad about being left out of the information.  
“It is only the second time meeting and besides it probably isn’t going to be anything serious, I’m not ready for that and he knows that.” Smiling Lilith turned and went towards the door to grab her jacket. Sabrina came over and hugged her as did Hilda, Ambrose nodded just as she was walking out the door to head home.  
She had five minutes to spare, freshening up her hair and make up quickly Lilith did a final check of her make up as she heard the knock. Walking over she opened the door and their stood Lucifer, this time he was dressed in a nice black suit and a black undershirt two buttons undone and no tie. Danger radiated off of him like an aphrodisiac, Lilith breathed it in she wanted a taste of the danger.  
“You mentioned you liked psychedelics.” Setting down a bag onto the table, Lucifer smiled at her as he pulled out various drugs. “I don’t have any plans for tomorrow so I figure we can dabble in a bit of everything.” Lilith’s eyes widened some of the things she never even seen so she just nodded, smirking Lucifer picked up a small baggy and removed a little piece of paper.  
“Say aww.” Not questioning Lilith opened her mouth as she felt the little square being placed on her tongue, it tasted terrible but it was familiar. Smiling Lucifer placed a small piece on his tongue then went over and grabbed a joint and lit it up and passed it to Lilith.  
“This isn’t a normal joint, I have it laced with a little something.” Taking a hit Lilith started to feel her body responding, the joint burned down and Lucifer removed his jacket and set it on the back of a chair before walking over to Lilith and pushing her against a wall.  
“I am going to fuck you so hard you’ll be screaming in my arms.” Nodding Lilith jumped wrapping her arms and legs around him as he picked her up and slammed her against the wall, picture frames fell and broke. Ignoring it Lilith kept her lips on his as she heard a belt being undone and shoes being kicked aside, she felt his hands glide up her back and rip open her dress. Pulling away from his lips she moved enough allowing her dress to be pulled up and off of her, looking down Lucifer smirked.  
“You were ready for me I see.” Lilith hadn’t been wearing anything under her dress she had wanted to get right down to what she really had ben wanting. Smirking Lucifer removed Lilith from the wall and carried her into her bedroom, tossing her onto the bed. Lilith looked on as he removed the remainder of his clothes but took a condom from the pocket of the pants before throwing them on the ground, ripping open the packaging Lilith looked on as he put the condom on, she felt her mind blanking. Moving towards her he took fistfuls of her hair and pulled her up, making her gasp at the pain and pleasure. Lips meeting as her arms came up and scratched down his back, Adam was always gentle and worshipped her. This man though was the opposite he was rough it reminded her of her first lover which should terrify her but instead it turned her on further, he didn’t worship he took and it caused Lilith to shudder into the kiss.  
Blood fell from her lip as he bit it, gasping loudly as he pushed her onto the bed and rolled her over, she felt him pressing into her back. Groaning Lilith wanted more, and that’s when he delivered smacking her ass Lilith felt a tear break from her eyes but also a shudder run up her body. He pulled her up onto her knees they were already shaking with anticipation as she felt his hands run up her back then pull at her hair pulling her up and into him.  
“I want to hear you scream.” He whispered into her ear just as he pressed into her, moaning Lilith scooted impossibly closer. One hand grasped her hair tightly while the other moved lower down her body, everything felt more intense opening her eyes finally Lilith saw stars and the wall moving. The drugs were kicking in, she heard Lucifer chuckle into her ear and a wetness flooded her as his fingers moved over her. “Now, I am going to make you scream.” Slamming into her Lilith screamed at the intense pain and intense pleasure that hit her, she felt like she was floating as colors danced in front of her.   
She felt every hair being pulled as he tightened his grasp, their movements felt like waves as Lilith screamed and succumbed to the drugs and the feelings of Lucifer fucking her. As she begun to weaken, he let up and pushed her onto the bed, holding herself up on her shaky arms in fact her whole body was shaking, looking down at her hands she wiggled her fingers that left ripples on the air as they moved. Watching a droplet of sweat move down her arm Lilith’s pupils blew wide as she felt another wave hit her. Chills ran up her spine making her shudder again and buck into Lucifer who kept up his rough pace making her scream out again.  
“Fuck, I knew the moment I saw you I was going to enjoy fucking you.” Lucifer spoke out in between groans as he gripped her hips tighter, Lilith gasped as his grip somehow grew more firm she would definitely bruise.  
It was hours later, and many rounds of sex later Lilith laid in her bed on her side, Lucifer was sleeping soundly behind her his arm draped over he heavily bruised hips. Gulping Lilith tried to hold back the tears that quietly dripped out, she knew this was bad but she couldn’t stop herself. Taking his hand, she moved it down between her legs, moaning at the feeling Lilith needed to feel something anything other than the sadness inside. Lucifer had to of woken up because he nudged her legs apart and entered her not letting his hand let up from between her legs. Groaning Lilith buried her face into her pillow covering her tears as she let him fuck her until she was sobbing into the pillow.  
It was two o’clock in the evening when she left her house, Lucifer having left a few minutes before. He was coming over later but he had business to attend to that had unexpectedly come up, not wanting to know what business he was in Lilith nodded and watched him leave. Now she was at her doctors, giving a different arm than the one that had another type of needle in it just a few days prior. Smiling and playing everything off to her doctor was to easy, lying was becoming to easy and it was scaring Lilith.  
“When was the last time you were sexually active?” The doctor asked, looking at the clock Lilith calculated.  
“Four hours ago.” The doctor stalled in her typing, Lilith had been seeing this doctor for years and this was not a response she was used to hearing.  
“Lilith, I know losing Adam must be hard for you.”  
“I’m doing fine, honestly. I just met someone recently and we have good chemistry we are being safe I just thought it would be nice if I get tested to be cautious. I am not ready for a relationship it is just sex.” Lilith shrugged, nodding the doctor went back to making notes.   
“We will also test for pregnancy even if it is a little soon and you are on birth control as well but as a precaution, we will still do it. We have some wonderful therapists here and…”  
“I don’t need a therapist Carol; I appreciate it but I am doing better.” The doctor nodded then stood up, her and Lilith were about the same height and proceeded to check Lilith’s eyes and check her breathing.  
“Has there been any drug and alcohol usage more than usual.”  
“A little bit more alcohol usage but I am easing off.”  
“Drug usage?”  
“I have been smoking marijuana on occasion but that is all.” Lilith replied not seeing the look the doctor gave as she eyeballed the small bruising on Lilith’s other arm, not saying anything Carol smiled and sat down on her chair and begun typing up the results.  
“Your breathing is good; heart rate is good a little fast but considering you had been sexually active not to long ago that could still have something to do with it. I will be giving you a call tomorrow with your results.”  
“Thank you.” Lilith stood and grabbed her bag and jacket.  
“Lilith.” Turning Lilith looked at Carol who stood and passed her a card, taking it and reading it.  
“If you decide this is the therapist in the practice I would recommend and we work closely so she would be of great help I think.”  
“Thank you, Carol but I am fine.” Smiling Lilith pocketed the card in her jacket as she put it on and turned and left the room.  
Pacing Lilith looked at the card then screamed as she tossed it into the fireplace, she needed help but she wasn’t ready to accept it yet. Her phone beeped, looking down she saw the text from Hilda telling her about her date with Dr. Cee reaching to answer it Lilith stopped when she heard the knock. Hilda could wait, turning and opening the door quickly Lucifer stood on the other side in another nice suit smirking this suit was dark gray with a black undershirt and a tie to match the suit. Pulling him into the house Lilith let herself get consumed by more drugs and more danger closing her mind off to everything, she felt herself at the edge of the cliff the point of no return. Looking into Lucifer’s eyes as he moved above her, Lilith jumped not caring what happened next anymore because she wasn’t feeling that sadness anymore and anything was better than that.


	9. Chapter IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, shit gets real really quick in this chapter! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF UNDERAGE OR CAN BE TRIGGERED BY, drug abuse, rape, talk of depression and self destructive behaviors. This was difficult to write how I was able to write it I will never know. I own nothing except typos and all that jazz.

The next day Lucifer had left again and Lilith sat on her bed, her knees pulled up so she could rest her chin on them. Looking at her night stand where she knew the drugs sat in the drawer, looking away she didn’t need them. Taking a deep breath to try to calm herself Lilith stood up quickly and raced to her bathroom where she threw up the little contents in her stomach, what was she doing. Flushing the toilet and sitting against the wall she cried, she needed help but she wouldn’t ask for it no matter how bad things got. Sobbing Lilith just slid down the wall and curled up into herself as she let her tears flow and her body shake, she was sad again and it wasn’t going away.  
At the Spellman house the family went about their everyday lives, Hilda now was spending time with Dr. Cee and Ambrose was spending time with Zayn while Zelda and Sabrina sat and played at home. It was five days after Christmas and they hadn’t heard from Lilith, Zelda was starting to get worried especially with Lilith talking about a new mystery man in her life. Something just didn’t feel right to Zelda, Hilda walked into the house Dr. Cee following close behind standing up Zelda walked up to them out of ear range for Sabrina.  
“I’m worried about Lilith can you two watch Sabrina.”  
“I’m worried as well I have been texting her but she isn’t responding.” Hilda replied.  
“Why don’t you both go I can stay and watch Sabrina, Lilith hasn’t been into the shop since you two came by that isn’t like her.” Hesitant to agree Zelda looked at Hilda who smiled gently.  
“Alright, I would appreciate that and it would probably be best if two of us go anyways Ambrose should be back soon to help.”  
The two sisters drove towards Lilith’s house, silence settling between them as trees passed by. They were both worried for the other woman neither of them could hide their individual fear any longer, clearing her throat Zelda spoke.  
“She has been seeing someone apparently, she said it was a one-night stand but since Christmas I think it is more than that but there was something there. I could tell she was lying; something just isn’t right Hildie.”   
“I had texted her about my date with Cee after Christmas and she never responded, she was so happy to hear that I find it odd that she ignored my text. And for her to not tell Ambrose about her seeing someone, those two talk up in the attic for hours.”  
“They don’t talk all that much they mostly smoke marijuana.” Zelda laughed at all of the times she had went up to see them passing a joint back and forth.  
“Oh, well there is that as well.” Pulling into Lilith’s driveway the two noticed a very nice-looking car they hadn’t seen before, looking at each other the two sisters got out of the car and walked up to the door. Zelda knocked firmly and the two sisters waited.  
Lilith was just walking out of the bathroom when she heard the knocking, using the wall as leverage Lilith hoped whoever was at the door would be easy to make leave. Reaching the door and opening it Lilith felt her heart beating rapidly, the people on the other side were not people she could easily shoo away. Zelda held back a gasp as she looked into Lilith’s heavily dilated eyes, Zelda recognized the signs of drug usage and knew that this could get bad quickly.  
“Lilith, we haven’t heard from you in a while we thought we would come and check up on you. Mind if we come in?” Zelda spoke, Lilith stood frozen. Hilda may not have partaken in drugs but her sister was Zelda Spellman and her nephew was Ambrose Spellman she had seen many of eyes like these over the years.  
“Now isn’t really a good time, I’m a little busy.” Lilith spoke as she held tightly to the door, not listening to the response Zelda breezed in Hilda following behind her. Closing her eyes then opening them quickly Lilith hoped Lucifer wouldn’t wake up because this could get even messier. Zelda looked at the table and saw a small duffel bag on the table, not getting a to clear look inside Zelda could only assume what was inside. A broken picture frame sat on the floor, walking over and picking it up she saw it was a picture of Lilith and Adam smiling at the camera. Turning Zelda walked over and handed it to Lilith who looked at it fighting back tears.  
“I’m surprised you haven’t cleaned that up from the floor yet.” Zelda spoke eyeing her friend.  
“I’ve been busy, which is why I haven’t responded to the texts.” Before the two sisters could respond they heard a door open but not close and footsteps, turning the two women saw the mystery man standing behind them.   
“Something has come up; I have to head out for a bit. I will text you later.” The man spoke smoothly, Zelda eyed him she sensed danger in him the moment he caught her eye. This was not someone she wanted her friend around. Finishing buttoning up his shirt he reached over and grabbed his jacket, smiling at the two women not even introducing himself. Grabbing the duffel bag once his jacket was on Lucifer walked past them and stopped at Lilith, kissing her on the cheek and whispering something into her ear he turned and smiled at the sisters before turning and walking out the door.   
Silence settled, Zelda wasn’t waiting she turned on her heel and went towards Lilith’s room seeing what was happening Lilith followed on unsteady legs. By the time Lilith reached her room Hilda had wrapped her arms around the lithe woman, and Zelda was removing items from the night stand and tossing them on the bed.  
“I was right.” Zelda spoke as she looked down at the various contents then up at Lilith, glancing at her sister who had silent tears dripping from her eyes. Not waiting for a response Zelda picked up all of the drugs and made her way to the bathroom and proceeded to flush them down, Lilith fought against Hilda’s hold who was proving much stronger than she let on. It didn’t help Lilith was coming down from her high and that weakened her.  
“You are better than this! That man doesn’t have your best interest at heart, what is his name?” Silence. “What is his name?”  
“I doubt its his real name but he said everyone in his business calls him Lucifer.” Lilith replied as she stopped fighting Hilda’s hold.  
“Lucifer, fucking seriously! How much money have you given this guy?” Pausing and thinking Zelda scoffed. “You haven’t given him any money, have you?” Feeling Hilda loosen her grip Lilith pushed off and caught herself on the sink gripping it tightly.  
“Who are you to fucking judge me? Its not like you don’t drink or have done drugs or fucked whoever you wanted; I seem to remember you fucking a married man! Get the fuck out of my house you fucking hypocrite!” Lilith yelled, finally getting her bearings Lilith stepped away from the sink.  
“Lilith, you need help we are your friends…” Hilda spoke softly to the woman, who turned rapidly.  
“You aren’t my fucking friends!” Yelling Lilith advanced towards Hilda, quickly Zelda moved and stepped in between her sister and Lilith.  
“Lilith, you are coming down from a high right now you aren’t thinking clearly. Let us help you.” Zelda pleaded taking Lilith’s hands to only have them pulled away from her quickly.  
“I said get the fuck out of my house!” Lilith yelled before pushing the two women as hard as she could and slamming the bathroom door closed and locking it. Catching each other the two sisters looked at the other not knowing what to do next.  
“I’m calling Ambrose, he is always able to get through to her.” Grabbing her cellphone Hilda dialed Ambrose’s phone hoping he would pick up.  
“What’s wrong Aunt Hilda?”  
“I need you to get to Lilith’s house we have a bit of a problem.”  
“A bit, she is coming down from what I am suspecting is a four- or five-day drug binge.” Zelda took the phone from Hilda and spoke into it to Ambrose.  
“What!?”  
“Yes, so I am going to text you the address you get here as soon as possible!” Ending the call Zelda typed in the address as Hilda sat down on the floor by the door trying to talk to Lilith.  
“Love, we know you have been having a hard time if you had only told us how hard we would have helped.” Hilda spoke softly but loud enough that Lilith who sat on the opposite side of the door shaking heard her, crying quietly Lilith held herself tightly.  
“Ambrose, is on his way. Cee and Zayn are going to be staying at the house watching Sabrina.” Zelda spoke as she read the text Ambrose just sent, sitting on the floor by the door as well she tried to figure out what to say.  
“She is coming down and it isn’t going to be pretty. We don’t know how long this drug usage has been going on, even if it is a short time based off of her behavior, she has still been taking a lot and I am guessing mixing drugs. This isn’t going to be pretty.” Zelda spoke so only Hilda would hear her, but Lilith heard as she tried to calculate how to get out without them knowing. Looking at the window, Lilith knew she could get out that way and that her front door was unlocked.  
If she climbed out the window she could get to the door and get her keys on the table and her phone she would be able to text Lucifer she could stay with him and he would understand what happened to the drugs. Nodding, Lilith stood and made her way to the window it would be a tight fit but she could make it. Ambrose arrived walking through the door and meeting his aunts in the hall, the two women stood up and went towards him.  
“She locked herself in the bathroom after pushing us out.”  
“Literally, pushed us out. I don’t know what drugs she is on but I am thinking a lot.” Zelda interrupted; Ambrose nodded concern on his face for his friend. Knocking on the door Ambrose waited but heard nothing, he begun to speak.  
“Lilith, I am not going to judge you for this you know that I would be a hypocrite if I did. I just want to help my friend so why don’t we unlock the door?” Silence, Ambrose was going to speak when he stopped himself and put his ear against the door then pulled away and just listened. He heard the front door open then close; she had a window in her bathroom.  
“She snuck out!” Ambrose yelled as he ran towards the front door his aunts following behind him, the three got to the door in time to see Lilith pulling out of her drive way and peeling off down the road.  
“Fuck!” Zelda yelled as she turned and ran her hands through her hair.  
“I have an idea.” Hilda said as a look of determination crossed her features.  
“What is it?” Zelda asked as her and Ambrose looked at Hilda.  
“She told me about wanting to speak with her sister, she said that she has appreciated us being in her life but she needs family. Her sister lives in Riverdale why don’t we drive over and find her, surely she can help her.”   
The drive to Riverdale didn’t take extremely long but it was still frustrating as they tried to figure out which library Mary Wardwell worked at due to the service cutting in and out on their cellphones. Finally getting enough service Ambrose found the library, arriving at Riverdale Main Branch Library the three got out of the car and walked inside knowing it was about to close.  
“We close in ten-minute folks.” Turning at the sound of the voice the three stood shocked at the sight, her and Lilith were definitely identical twins but Mary’s clothing and how she wore her hair and the glasses helped differentiate the two.  
“Mary Wardwell?” Zelda asked.  
“Yes, is there something I can help you three out with.” Mary replied as she pushed her glasses further up and took a step towards them a soft smile on her features.  
“We are here about your sister.” The smile slipped from Mary’s face as Hilda replied.  
“I see, there is a shake shop not to far from here called Pop’s something tells me I am not going to want to hear this at work.” Nodding the three left and made their way to the shop, finding a both the three sat and waited for Mary. Twenty-five minutes later the woman walked in and went to the booth and sat down next to Ambrose.  
“What sort of mess is my sister in now, I heard she was getting married.” The young waiter came over and the four ordered then resumed conversation once he left.  
“Adam, her fiancé died a few months back she has since been spiraling as it were.”  
“Adam, no her and Adam broke up a long time ago because he was abusive. She came to me for a short time after they split.”  
“No, Adam Masters died a few months back.”  
“Oh, we are speaking of two different men then. Lilith had a boyfriend back in college he was physically abusive I had tried to get her to leave it wasn’t until it got very bad that she left. She stayed with me for a few months then went off doing whatever she does, I didn’t realize that her fiancé died.” The food and drinks arrived, Mary opting to just drink the milkshake. Hilda noticed it was the same flavor that Lilith always got as well, making a note of that Hilda decided to speak.  
“So, you haven’t spoken to your sister since then?”  
“I knew she got engaged because of one of the doctors coming into the library, seeing me startled him since he knew Lilith but not that she had a sister. Anyways, you three must be very concerned if you are reaching out to me.”  
“We are, honestly we met Lilith through her planning Adam’s funeral and so we don’t know how she was before but this is getting very bad.” Ambrose spoke pushing his plate away not having the stomach to eat as he wondered if his friend was okay.  
“Well, knowing my sister then I am sure it is bad she has a long history of self-destructive behavior. The problem is she knows when things are getting bad but she doesn’t know how to stop, if she wasn’t aware of her behaviors it would be one thing. Lilith has always been trouble, in school she got top marks like me but she was bored she would cause havoc everywhere she went. Our grandmother did what she could but she was getting old, I remember our grandmother wanting to put her in a convent in hopes it would calm her down. All Lilith did was laugh and say convents were for virgins and she was far from that. Nearly, gave our grandmother a heart attack. It wasn’t until well her first boyfriend Adam that she got quiet, she used to be so lively but he…beat it out of her. After that she closed off, she didn’t make friends anymore and when she packed up her back and said she was going away I let her.” Looking at the small family as tears dripped from her eyes, grabbing the napkin Mary took off her glasses and dabbed at her eyes stopping the little bit of makeup from running.  
“She has been seeing this man, it hasn’t been going on very long but it seems everyday they are together she is binging on drugs so not very long but enough that we are afraid of what will happen when she comes off of them.”  
“What is his name?”  
“We doubt it is his real name but apparently he goes by Lucifer.” Zelda shrugged; Mary’s face drained of color as she froze.  
“Lucifer, are you sure?” Speaking with terror in her words Mary took ahold of Zelda’s hand and squeezed it tightly.  
“Yes, we are sure.” Pulling her hand away Mary bit her lip and begun shaking her head.  
“This is bad.”  
“Do you know who Lucifer is?”  
“Yes, and the fact that you three don’t is concerning.” The three family members looked at each other then Mary with looks of confusion, standing up Mary went over to the counter and begun speaking with Pop himself who reached down and passed her some newspapers. Coming back Mary pushed plates and glasses out of the way and opened the paper revealing a picture of Lucifer.  
“His name if Lucifer, he is one of the biggest drug king pins in the area. He has pockets everywhere, Riverdale, Greendale and further. Local biker gangs are following his lead, he has money, power you name it!” Looking down at the picture the Spellman Sisters blood ran cold as they saw the picture of the man from Lilith’s house earlier in the day.  
“He was arrested three months ago, under the suspicion of murdering his girlfriend. They couldn’t make anything stick since evidence went missing, he got out just five days before Christmas.”  
“Do you think he killed his girlfriend?” Ambrose asked looking at the picture then nodding, he could see it.  
“Oh, he did but he got away with it. His M.O. is to find attractive women who are lonely he gets them addicted to drugs gives them as much as they want and when he grows bored or they grow to needy they disappear.” Mary replied as she shivered. “We might not be speaking but this is my sister, I will do anything to help her.”  
Pulling up to the house, Lilith shivered the robe wasn’t helping much with the cold. Looking at the house she took in how nice it was, she knew he had money based off of him having a few different vehicles and the labels on his clothes. Gulping Lilith got out of the car and walked up to the house, before she could knock the door swung open and Lucifer stood with a smirk. Ushering her in Lilith took in the place, it was even nicer inside. A large TV screen was mounted on the wall and high-end leather furniture was sitting around the living room, taking her by the elbow Lucifer ushered Lilith into the kitchen where he grabbed a bottle of water and passed it to her.  
“Have a drink.” Nodding Lilith opened the bottle and drank the water down, putting the cap back on the bottle Lilith looked over at Lucifer.  
“I’m sorry for calling, its just they were in my house and I don’t know how long they’re going to sit there for.”  
“I’m not concerned about that; I am concerned about how much of my products they flushed down the toilet. None of that was cheap, you see I don’t buy just some common street drugs from a high school kid. I buy the stuff that is sold to celebrities and people with power, some of those items were new to the market you see so they cost me a pretty penny.” Fear traveled down Lilith’s spine. “And you see our arrangement has been wonderful, but considering the price points we are talking here you haven’t completely paid up.”  
“I can get money together, if that is what you want.”  
“Oh, Lilith I have money.”  
“Then what do you want?” Lilith asked as Lucifer walked towards her, he only smirked and laughed lightly as he pushed the bottle of water away from her.   
“I want you to submit to me completely, you will do whatever I say and if you be a good girl then I will make you my queen and trust me dear Lilith you want to be my queen.” His hand cupped Lilith’s cheek who looked up at him trembling as she responded.  
“I want to be your Queen.”   
“Good girl, how about we begin now.” Before Lilith could reply Lucifer had already picked her up and was carrying her into his room, once on the bed Lilith gulped as he covered her eyes and she felt some sort of rope being tied around her wrists.  
“Now, this would be the part where we would establish a safe word but I don’t do safe words.” Lucifer spoke, chills ran up Lilith’s spine as she knew something bad was going to happen. As she opened her mouth to speak, she felt the ball gag go into her mouth and Lucifer tie it tightly. “No, dear I don’t want to hear you speaking. This isn’t like those other times; you see you need to be punished for what you have done and you will be punished and you will accept it.” Tears dripped from Lilith’s eyes as she shut them the blind creating heavier darkness, giving in Lilith heard Lucifer chuckle.  
“Good girl, you are a quick learner, aren’t you?” Letting her mind go, Lilith let the time pass as she found a way to escape from what was happening. She couldn’t tell you how long it was but when the blind, gag and rope were finally removed Lilith felt pain shoot through her body. Getting up on unsteady legs Lilith went to the bathroom, Lucifer laughing hit her ears as she closed the door. Looking in the mirror tears fell freely, looking down Lilith gulped as she saw blood dripping down her legs. Going to the shower Lilith turned it on hoping that it could clean her in every way, she must have been in the shower for a while because Lucifer stepped into the shower and turned her towards him.  
“I don’t like hurting you, Lilith but you understand that you messed up and you had to be punished, don’t you?” His voice was calm as he ran his fingers along her cheek and through her hair.  
“Yes, I messed up. I’m sorry.” Lilith replied, feeling her stomach turn at how she was acting. Why was she allowing this to happen?  
“Good, now don’t worry that will only ever happen if you mess up.” Kissing her on the forehead Lucifer reached over and grabbed some shampoo and begun to wash Lilith’s hair, as his hands gently touched her and he whispered sweet things in her ear Lilith felt herself welcoming him back.  
“I won’t mess up again.” Lilith whispered as she wrapped her arms around him, Lucifer smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
“You better not.” The reply sparked fear into her but she couldn’t let go as Lucifer started to gently rub her back.


	10. Chapter X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter...but hey it is an update! This one was difficult to write, it could be triggering and I hope I wrote it...okay. All mistakes are my own!

Mary sat in the Spellman’s kitchen looking at her phone, let out a shaky breath she pushed dial and placed the phone on speaker. It was on the sixth ring the phone was answered, Mary’s voice choked upon hearing her sisters voice.  
“This is, Lilith.” Lilith spoke into the phone as she curled onto the bed, hoping the pain would stop.  
“Lilith, it’s Mary.” Sitting up then wincing at the movement Lilith hissed into the phone.  
“Sorry, Mary what…why are you calling me?”  
“I…I heard about Adam; I am very sorry you must have really loved him if you were going to marry him.” Mary spoke, not wanting to bring up this new man and spook her. The Spellman’s sat and listened to the conversation.  
“Thank you, I…I did I mean he had been gone for work for a long time but anyways thank you for calling was that all?” Lilith slowly slipped from the bed, wincing the whole time her whole body felt as though it had been hit by a train.  
“No, I’ve also heard about a man named Lucifer that he has taken an interest in you?” No response came, Lilith stood still terror passing over her features as she raised her free hand and started biting a nail an old habit she had apparently not broken. Removing her hand quickly Lilith took in a breath and released it unsteadily.  
“Lilith?”  
“I’m here, where did you hear this information?” Looking up at the Spellman’s, Mary grabbed the notebook and wrote the word defensive on the paper.  
“He is big talk in Riverdale right now, I heard your name not many women are named Lilith and live across the water.” Mary replied as she started writing down what looked to be a description for ordering a pizza.  
“Mary.”  
“Would you like to order a pizza? We have personal, small, medium and large.” Questioning looks passed over the Spellman’s as they tried to piece together what was happening.  
“Mary…”  
“Lilith.” A shaky sigh followed by a choked sob came over the phone.  
“A personal sized please.” Mary circled personal then wrote, she is alone for now.  
“How much sauce would you like on that light, medium or heavy?” Looking at herself in the mirror, Lilith allowed tears to fall.  
“Heavy.” Mary circled heavy writing extensive abuse; bruises are prominent.  
“Meat toppings?” Closing her eyes and then opening as Lilith sat slowly.  
“Pepperoni.” Circling pepperoni and writing might need hospital the Spellman’s started taking in what was happening.  
“Veggies we have all veggies listed.”   
“Banana Peppers, pineapple and tomatoes.”  
Writing next to the items as Lilith spoke them allowed bodily bruises, emotional trauma and rape. Letting tears slip at that last part Mary set her pen down, the Spellman family sat stunned.   
“Can I also get extra cheese please.” Lilith replied, eyes widening Mary spoke quickly.  
“Of course, what is the address for the delivery?” Lilith quickly gave the address, as Mary picked up her phone and found online delivery and started putting in a pizza order.  
“Card information for this delivery.” Smiling Lilith went over to one of the night stands, she had found a credit card in it earlier reading off the numbers Mary placed the order.  
“We will be there promptly in forty minutes.” In the background they heard a door slam, and the sound of Lucifer yelling for Lilith. As quickly as Lilith could she put the card away and spoke into the phone.  
“Thank you, the sooner the better.” Hanging up the phone Lilith stood another wince as she made her way to the kitchen, turning her phone off Mary stood.  
“We need to get to this address now!”   
“Who were you on the phone with?”  
“I was ordering us pizza; I didn’t know if that would be of interest to you but I was craving it so I ordered the standard fair cheese.” Shrugging Lilith hoped he bought the lie, Lucifer nodded as he went to the refrigerator. Letting her shoulders drop, he bought it. Sitting in the living room Lilith tried to stay still so she wouldn’t both him but she was in so much pain, the sound of the doorbell echoed making Lilith’s heart point. Both her and Lucifer stood, Lilith smiled and chuckled before leaning in and kissing him.  
“You had a long day; you deserve to relax. Besides I ordered the pizza, my treat.” Lucifer smiled and sat back down on the couch putting his feet back up on the coffee table and drink from his whiskey glass, smiling Lilith made her way to the door grabbing her purse and her phone. Opening the door where Mary and a confused looking delivery boy stood.  
“Thank you, for your speedy service.” Lilith replied loud enough for Lucifer to hear then spoke quietly. “Wait here for a bit after I get in that car and leave then ring the doorbell.” The kid nodded, watching as the two women made their way quickly down the stairs and into what looked like hearse. Once it was out of eyesight the young man gulped then rang the bell, hearing a man yelling inside the delivery guy took a step down the stairs ready to run. Once the door flung open, the man quickly put the pizza on the landing and ran down the stairs.  
“She got into a car I don’t know anything!” Running for his vehicle the pizza delivery guy sped off, Lucifer started seeing red. Lilith betrayed him and nobody betrays him.   
Lilith and Mary had been upstairs in the bathroom for a while, Sabrina was sleeping soundly while the other three Spellman’s sat trying to grasp what all happened.   
“She will go back to him, at least once she will go back to him or at least try to.” Zelda spoke as she took a drink of her tea, before anyone could speak Mary walked in and sat down silently.  
“Thank you for the guest rooms, she is asleep in a lot of pain but asleep.”  
“How badly is she hurt?” Ambrose asked concern only for his friend.  
“Badly, at the hospital I couldn’t be in the room mostly because Lilith asked that I not be present I don’t think she wanted me to be there so she wouldn’t break down in front of the nurses and doctor. But now, it is bad very bad.”  
“They’ll know it was him and arrest him but it won’t stick will it?” Zelda asked looking at Mary who shook her head with tears in her eyes.  
“No, but I don’t see Lilith saying anything when the cops arrived to get a statement as we were leaving, she refused to give them any information. She already knows what he is capable of getting away with.”   
“We can’t let her go back.” Hilda whispered as she messed with her tea spoon and saucer.  
“I agree, besides leaving like she did he would try to kill her and even if our relationship is strained, she is still my sister.” Hilda and Zelda looked at one another, understanding in their eyes.  
“So, what do we do?” Taking a sip of her tea Hilda looks at Zelda and Mary.  
“I think we do what we can to make sure she is comfortable and safe, make sure she doesn’t go back.” Looking out the window Mary begins think of her and Lilith growing up and drifting apart but always coming back to each other.  
A week passed and there were no phone calls and no visitors, Lilith was healing nicely and had been lucky that the school had been understanding of her using sick time and vacation time it had helped that she had plenty of it built up over the years. Sitting in the parlor the Spellman family along with Lilith and Mary sat watching television when Lilith glanced out the window to only gasp, looking out as well Mary felt her blood boil Lucifer stood outside with a smug look upon his face.  
“We should call the police.” Ambrose stated as the adults stood up.  
“Stay right here Sabrina.”  
“They can’t do anything to him.”   
Lilith was standing at the closed door, hand on the handle when Mary stepped in front of her the silent communication that passed between them filled the house.  
“I’m sorry.” Lilith finally spoke, tears streaming down her face. “I am so sorry I have brought so much mess upon you over the years, you’re such a good person something I am so far from being. You should have been with Adam, not me I don’t know what he ever saw in me.” Looking down as her hands begun to shake, Mary let out a shaky breath taking her sisters hands she held them as tightly as she could without causing pain.  
“You are my sister, I glad walk into the mess if it means helping you. If you go out there you know what he will do.”  
“And if I don’t, I also know what he will do, and I won’t have anyone else get hurt because of my mistakes. I knew what I was getting into Mary, but I let it happen I welcomed it I begged for it. I always have, maybe I can’t be saved.” Kissing her sister on the forehead Lilith reached out and opened the front door moving passed Mary, smiling gently Lilith nodded and stepped out of the house.  
“There she is! I thought I would have to blow the house down and come in and get you!” Lucifer smiled devilishly as he stepped away from his car, opening the passenger side door and motioning for Lilith to enter.  
“I figured we would go for a drive out into the country it is always so romantic driving around the middle of nowhere.” His voice deepened and soundly deadly, gulping Lilith looked at Mary and her friends. Go back to Mary Lilith pulled her sister into a tight hug as another tear escaped, biting her lip so she didn’t start sobbing Lilith broke the hug then looked a final time at her friends and smiled before turning and going down the stairs.  
“Where exactly are you taking her?” Zelda stepped forward; head held high as she made her way down the stairs as well maintaining eye contact with Lucifer. The look of anger that passed over his features didn’t go unnoticed, coming to a stop Lilith looked between the two and hesitated.  
“Just a drive nowhere in particular. Don’t worry she will come back to all of you, one way or another. Lilith, car now.” Zelda walked further till she was standing just slightly in front of Lilith.  
“I don’t think she will be going anywhere alone with you, considering the state in which she came here after being with you.” Putting her arm out and lightly pushing Lilith back with her hand Zelda stood strong, eyes piercing into Lucifer’s own blackened eyes. Slamming the door loudly Lucifer stepped forward so he was just an arm length away from Zelda.  
“She is a big girl; she can decide what she wants to do. Can’t you Lilith?” Before Lilith could speak Zelda jumped in.  
“She can, which is why she won’t be going. Lilith go back into the house; we both know that is where you would rather be.” Looking between the two Lilith didn’t know what to do, she didn’t want to leave Zelda with him.   
“Zelda…”  
“Lilith, go back inside.” Looking between at the two a final time, Lilith nodded then turned and started walking back to the house.  
“If you walk away from me, Lilith you won’t like what will happen!”  
“Is that a threat, Mr. Morningstar?”   
“Mind your own business!”  
“Oh, I am! Now let me see you were going to take my friend whom you had recently abused and raped out to the middle of nowhere to do what exactly and then you threaten her. She isn’t going anywhere near you!” Zelda seethed taking a few steps towards him.  
“Your friend is messed up in the head, she wanted everything she got!” Lucifer yelled, Zelda smirked then turned and walked away. Shaking Lucifer turned and went back to his car, once on the porch Zelda turned.  
“Oh, and Mr. Morningstar thank you for admitting what you did. I am sure this recording will hold in court very nicely!” Zelda yelled revealing the phone that was still recording.  
“How dare you!” Lucifer yelled making his way to the house.  
“I wouldn’t come any closer if I were you because I can call the police and I am sure they would love to arrest you, so I suggest you get inside your car and leave my property since you are trespassing!” Looking a final time at Lilith then back at Zelda, Lucifer turned around and got into his car and drove off.  
“You were recording?” Lilith asked once inside, Zelda turned and smiled lightly.  
“Of course, I was, any evidence that can be compiled against the him the better. You might not have spoken to the police but I can especially if he trespasses again, it isn’t much but it is something. What he did to you, well you didn’t deserve it.” Zelda responded as she saved the recording and sent it to multiple emails and other places that can store it safely, looking up she nodded at Lilith and turned and went into the kitchen. Mary and Hilda shared a knowing look as Lilith followed behind Zelda a small smile gracing her face.


	11. Chapter XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but it is a nice little push in the direction of where the story is going, sorry it has taken a while to update I have had a lot of work, I've been sick so many times this Winter it is ridiculous and also I have so MANY stories posted most of which are all chapter stories that I am determined to finish. So do not worry this one will come to a nice ending. Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments appreciated and will make me feel better as I sit here with a cold.  
> Also, Theo is Susie in this fic with them being small kids Theo hasn't come out yet so please no hate. *facepalm*

Lilith sat up in her bed, Zelda had gone toe to toe with Lucifer she had no fear even with what Lilith knew was knowledge of how evil he was. Gulping Lilith stood on shaky legs, she may not have been doing drugs long but damn she still felt sick. Closing her bedroom door quietly Lilith walked up to Zelda’s bedroom door and knocked gently, the door opening to the sight of Zelda being silhouetted by the gentlest light caused a flutter in Lilith’s stomach. Shaking off the feeling in confusion, Lilith smiled lightly and motioned her request to step in Zelda nodded and stepped far enough away for Lilith to enter. She loved Zelda’s room; it was classic much like the woman.  
Zelda brushed past her and picked up her pack of cigarettes from her night stand and went to light one up but was stopped by Lilith who made her way across the room and took the cigarette from Zelda’s hand and replaced it with a small wrapped box. Smirking at the quirk of Zelda’s eyebrow showing she was curious but also no amused by the surprise, taking a step back still holding the cigarette Lilith motioned. “Open it, please.”  
Sighing Zelda undid the bow and the wrapping, the box looked like a jewelry box and Lilith could tell the woman was nervous by the sight. “Don’t worry it isn’t jewelry, well per say.” Nodding Zelda lifted the lid and smiled gently and chuckled at the sight of the cigarette holder.

“I told you I would get you one, it took some searching but I think I found you the right one. I meant to give it to you for Christmas but with everything I…well it probably wasn’t the right time to give it.” Lilith felt nervousness course through her.  
Zelda removed the holder and set the box down on her night stand and took the few steps up to Lilith and took the cigarette from her hands and placed in the holder, taking her lighter from her robe pocket Zelda lit the cigarette and inhaled slowly. “So, how do I look?”  
Laughing Lilith nodded. “As regal and gorgeous as I thought you would with it.” Gasping lightly at what she said Lilith froze, she did not mean that well according to her emotions she did mean. Lilith’s eyes widened as she realized she had a crush on Zelda.  
“You are ridiculous, Lilith.” Zelda chuckled not noticing Lilith’s internal battle as she turned and went and sat down on her bed.  
Chuckling and pushing down her overwhelming thoughts, Lilith went and sat down next to Zelda. “I want to say thank you, for what you did with Lucifer I know I haven’t been the best friend I am not good at it and I am sorry.”  
“Well, if I didn’t think highly of you then I wouldn’t have done what I did. I am not the best at friendship either if you haven’t noticed.” Zelda’s voice was husky as she spoke and released smoke, nodding Lilith looked over at Zelda and smiled lightly receiving one in return.

The next morning Lilith walked down to the kitchen still in her pajamas and stopped upon seeing her sister and Hilda standing over the island preparing some sort of dessert for later, Ambrose was sitting on the bench in his usual tangle of limbs. Stepping into the kitchen further she saw Sabrina eating a bowl of cereal and Zelda hidden by her German newspaper, shaking her head Lilith walked up to the table and flopped into the bench with Ambrose their legs tangling together at certain points.  
“Careful, Ambrose’s boyfriend might get jealous.” Zelda warned with a tone of amusement on her words, both Lilith and Ambrose laugh at Zelda’s words. “Don’t worry Zayn knows I see Lilith as a friend and almost like a third Aunt.”  
Wiping a tear away nonchalantly so nobody noticed Lilith felt her heart speed up at Ambrose’s words, she missed having a family even if she refused to admit it aloud. A knock at the door caused everyone to turn and Sabrina to jump and run towards the door. “Its my friend Susie!” Lilith stood up and decided real clothes might be a good idea if another child was going to be running around the house, the rest of the family stood wondering towards the door making sure everything was alright.  
A young girl with short curly black hair stepped into the house and ran up the stairs with Sabrina the two of them discussing what they were going to play, rolling her eyes Lilith watched as a man who she presumed to be the girls father stood and spoke with Hilda and Zelda.  
“Oh, this is Lilith a family friend staying with us and her sister Mary.” Hilda introduced the man smiled and shook Lilith’s hand for a reasonable amount of time but when he shook Mary’s he smiled a little brighter and held on just a little extra. Smirking Lilith watched as she saw her sister fighting a blush, looking down at her chest which was rather noticeable in the nightgown she was wearing she couldn’t help but like the man.  
“I am sorry I am terrible with names, what was yours again?”  
“That is alright, its Joe Putnam.”  
“Joe, got it.” Smiling Lilith looked over at her sister who was lightly blushing now.  
“Well, I will be over later to pick Susie up. It was a pleasure meeting you ladies.”  
Chuckling Lilith smiled and bumped Mary’s shoulder. “It was her pleasure as well.”

Once the door closed Mary turned and glared at Lilith. “What was that?”  
“Oh, come on, you two were making eyes at each other I was just helping a little. Relax.” Laughing Lilith pushed Mary’s shoulder lightly, the only response she got was Mary rolling her eyes and walking back into the kitchen. Turning and looking over at Zelda and Hilda who still stood in the foyer. “I shouldn’t have done that should I?”  
“No, love I don’t think you should have.” Sighing Lilith rolled her eyes at Hilda’s words and made her way upstairs, as she went, she felt Zelda’s eyes on her she really needed to learn to mind her own business.  
Hours passed and Mary has still not spoken to her, lunch went by not a word and now dinner was upon them and still nothing. Sighing Lilith went up to the room Mary was staying in, knocking on the door lightly Lilith bit her lip trying to fight her nervousness. The door opened to Mary looking at her, annoyance clear on her face the roll Lilith received and the nod of the head told her that as long as she didn’t fuck this up, they would be good. Stepping into the room Lilith let out an unsteady breath and turned towards her twin, they looked so similar but so vastly different.  
“I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable, I wasn’t trying to be cruel.”  
Silence filled the space between sisters, Mary nodded as a tear slid down her cheek. “I know you weren’t; I was just embarrassed.”  
“I would be to if I was looking at someone like I wanted to climb them like a tree.” Lilith chuckled, Mary blushed and rolled her eyes and walked over to her bed and sat down and leaned against the headboard. Walking over Lilith sat down next to Mary and this time found a more comfortable silence, her and Mary never talked about relationship’s really that wasn’t true they talked about Lilith’s but never Mary’s.  
Clearing her throat Lilith tried to get comfortable to ask Mary what she was going to. “Have you, never um had sex?”  
Lilith saw and felt Mary shift next to her. “I have; however, I do regret it I wish I had waited for a better man.”  
Nodding, Lilith looked at her sister and smiled sadly. “Was it bad?”  
“No, it was okay a little painful but adequate neither of us really knew what we were doing. He enjoyed himself but I didn’t ever, well you know.”  
“Orgasm.” Mary glared at her causing Lilith to laugh. “Come on, Mary orgasm isn’t a dirty word. Alright so he didn’t ever make you orgasm that doesn’t mean you didn’t take care of it yourself.” Silence. “You’ve never masturbated!”  
“Shh! Everyone will hear you!”  
“Mary, there is no way you have never masturbated.”  
“I don’t see the point.” Mary shrugged, Lilith stood from the bed and looked at her sister in pure confusion.  
“Mary, the point is to make yourself feel good and to get to know yourself. Sex with another person can be really good especially when you know what you like.”  
“And how well has that worked for you!”  
Stopping her comment Lilith closed her mouth and nodded. “Fair point, however that is because I have been with many inconsiderate people. Well, except for Adam however there were some things he was not comfortable with so...”  
“Like what?” 

Sitting back down on the bed Lilith sighed, this was going to be one of those complete trust conversations. Trying to settle her nerves Lilith begun to speak. “He was always gentle, which was incredible however sometimes I like things a little bit rougher before and after him it has always been rough the moment, I have told someone to pull a little bit more, scratch a bit deeper it has never not been like that. I’ve never been with someone who was all of those things, someone who just knew what I wanted and needed because they knew me.” Shrugging Lilith looked over at Mary who had tears in her eyes.  
“Sounds like we are both hopeless at this dating and sex thing.” Chuckling the two sisters laid their heads on each other and let silence settle once more.  
“Are we good?”  
“We are always good.” Smiling Lilith scooted closer to her twin, she hadn’t realized just how much she needed her sister and how much she always would until this very moment.  
Taking a deep breath Lilith broke the silence. “I think I have feelings for, Zelda.”


	12. Chapter XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting this chapter to turn out the way it did at all! So hopefully this is good! Let me know kudos and comments appreciated!

Mary couldn’t help but start laughing at Lilith’s omission, Lilith sat up and glared at her sister as she quickly stood up and went to leave. “Lilith, come back!”

“Why so you can keep laughing at me!”

Mary got off the bed immediately letting her laugh die on her lips. “I am not laughing at you; I am laughing because I already knew.”

Feeling her anger slip away Lilith just stood and looked at Mary as she blinked back tears. “How did you know when I just realized it?”

‘Well, when I met everyone at Pop’s and just the concern, she had for you and well just seeing you two interact with each other.” Shrugging Mary smiled at Lilith who stood biting her lip in thought, lost in thought Lilith didn’t notice Mary come up to her until Mary’s hands were on her shoulders.

“You are my sister and I just want you happy something that I have never truly seen on your face not until I saw you in the same room with Zelda.” Mary smiled as she patted Lilith’s shoulders and went and walked out of her room, Lilith released a shaky breath and followed after her sister.

Zelda paced in her room taking hits off of her cigarette, stopping at one point to look at the holder on her finger. The knock on her door which was distinctly Hilda’s way of knocking caused Zelda to roll her eyes. “Yes, sister.”

Hilda stepped into the room and smiled at her older sister. “Lilith and Mary went into town and took Ambrose and Sabrina with them.”

“Is that safe with Lucifer still walking about?” The panic was clear in Zelda’s eyes as she looked at Hilda, who smiled lightly.

“Sabrina is to hold someone’s hand at all times and besides they are just going to the grocery store they should be back soon, that gives us some time to talk.”

Squinting her eyes Zelda hoped Hilda would understand she was not interested. “Why would we talk?”

“Zelds, you are my sister and you are terrible at hiding things from me. You have been up here pacing for hours.”

Flicking the cigarette holder allowing the ash to hit an ashtray she had nearby Zelda crossed her arms over her chest and maintained her look of annoyance, it was a stance Zelda took whenever she was on the defense meaning her emotions were running wild. “I don’t know what you are blabbering on about sister.”

Rolling her eyes Hilda stepped out of the room before turning and deciding to take the risk. “You are an idiot.”

“How dare you!”

Shaking her head Hilda bit her lip and decided it was time to get a back bone with Zelda. “You are we both know you are up here because of your feelings for Lilith, you both are so blind.” Turning and walking off Hilda waited she was surprised her sister hadn’t come running up behind her and killing her, Zelda wouldn’t kill her but something in the pit of Hilda’s stomach told her if Zelda knew she could get away with it she would be buried six feet under.

After a few minutes Hilda looked up form her mixing bowl at the sound of Zelda’s heels as she walked in, gulping Hilda waited on baited breath for Zelda’s cut throat words but they never came. “I’m scared Hilda, I…she made my heart race when she gave me this.”

Taking out the cigarette holder and setting it on the island Zelda smiled sadly. “I know it is a disgusting habit but it calms my nerves and she knows that and I, oh Hildy I am so scared.”

Without hesitation Hilda pulled Zelda into her arms and held her older sister as she cried. “You deserve love my sister; Faustus is an idiot they have all been idiots. Remember when we were little girls how we would play in the garden, climb trees play with our dolls what happened Zelda?” Zelda froze at the question, what didn’t happen?

“Hilda…”

“You don’t have to tell me but you can you are my sister; do you want to know a secret?”

Wiping her eyes Zelda looked at Hilda who was smiling up at her and rubbing her shoulders soothingly. “What sister?”

“My secret is I love my sister.” Chuckling and wiping more tears away Zelda smiled as Hilda pulled her in for another hug.

Lilith groaned as Mary grabbed various ingredients, Sabrina sat safely in the cart and Ambrose texted with Zayn. “Are we done yet?”

“Who is the child here you or her?” Mary asked with an eye roll, looking at her sister Lilith knew her face showed how stunned she was at the attitude. “Sorry.”

“I just want to get back to the house, I find grocery shopping boring why you volunteered me for this…”

“You needed to get out, I needed to get out a bit of fresh air never hurt anyone.” Crossing her arms Lilith tuned Mary out and walked ahead seeing if anything caught her eye, Lilith let her mind wonder. What was Zelda doing? Was she using the cigarette holder? Was she wearing that black dress? A blouse and pants? Sighing Lilith shook off her thoughts and turned just as Ambrose walked up to her.

“We got everything; Mary is at the register checking out.” Nodding Lilith smiled lightly and walked with Ambrose to the front of the store.

“So?”

“So?”

“You just realized it.”

“Realized what?”

Ambrose chuckled as he turned and looked at Lilith. “You know what I am talking about.”

Releasing a shaky breath Lilith bit her lip and nodded. “Has everyone realized it before me.” Stepping outside the two waited for Mary and Sabrina to walk out.

“Well myself and Aunt Hilda have discussed it.” Nodding Lilith looked away and wished Zelda was here so she could take one of the woman’s cigarettes to calm her nerves.

“I’ve been so blind.”

“It happens to the best of us.”

Nodding Lilith glanced inside the store and saw her sister was almost done with the purchases. “How are things with Zayn?”

“Not bad but he is going back home to California and neither one of us want to do long distance but we are going to stay friends and if I am ever single and in California then I have somewhere to rest my head.” Smirking and moving his brows in a suggestive manner, Lilith laughed.

“I’m sorry things didn’t completely work out.”

“I am still young and I have an entire sea of prospects. When we get back want to smoke and chat?”

“Hell yes!” The two were laughing when Mary walked out with a brown bag in one arm and Sabrina holding on to her hand, without hesitation Lilith took Sabrina’s hand.

“Lilith can we play later, I can be the Princess but you have to be the Queen you would be a good Queen?” Laughing Lilith smiled down at Sabrina.

“I would love to.” Sabrina smiled up at Lilith as she helped her get into the car, once safely at the Spellman house Lilith and Ambrose went upstairs while Mary and Sabrina went into the kitchen to help Hilda with dinner.

Zelda sat in the parlor nursing a drink and reading one of her horror novels, upstairs in Ambrose’s room he and Lilith laid on his bed passing a joint back and forth. “I’m not ready, I am still working through the shit with Lucifer I wouldn’t be good to be in a relationship with Hell I have never been good to be in a relationship with.”

Taking a hit off the joint Ambrose thought about his words. “Well, Aunt Zee might not give you a choice when it comes to dating women, she tends to make the first move especially when she realizes she is interested in someone so I’d get your shit together because she won’t wait.”

Grabbing the joint Lilith looked up at the sloped ceiling and debated what was genuinely holding her back, she was over Lucifer there really weren’t any feelings there it was sex and drugs. What really got her was if it didn’t work out between her and Zelda, she would lose this family and that was something she didn’t want to lose, she was happy and she felt loved. “What if it doesn’t work out?”

Sitting up Lilith took a few hits off the joint and passed it to Ambrose who sat up next to her and turned so he was sitting against the nearest wall. “Why would it not work out?”

“Come on, we are both incredibly stubborn you have seen our fights what if we get into one so bad that we break up I don’t think I could survive that and then not being able to sit up here and smoke with you. Not be able to play with Sabrina anymore or cook with Hilda!” Trying to fight the tears Lilith looked at Ambrose, who sat processing her words.

“I guess it is a good thing you both have sisters to help you work through your shit.”

Laughing Lilith nodded and went to speak but stopped when a knock sounded through Ambrose’s room. “Hilda, wanted me to tell everyone dinner will be ready in twenty. What is that smell?” Lilith and Ambrose looked at each other then at Mary who stood with her nose scrunched.

“You are not smoking marijuana?” Mary stepped into the room and shut the door quickly pushing the towel back under the door.

“No.” Lilith’s eyes widened as she tried to smile innocently.

Mary shook her head at Lilith before looking over at Ambrose who lifted the joint towards her. “Oh, no I don’t smoke and you shouldn’t either having just went through withdraws.”

Lilith rolled her eyes. “It is marijuana Mary I don’t smoke it every day and I don’t have a desire to smoke it every day, and it has actually been helpful with me processing all of the thoughts I have well the marijuana and Ambrose.”

“It is harmless, all it is going to have you do is get seconds at dinner.” Chuckling Ambrose stood and held the joint out a final time. “If you don’t want to no judgement but I wouldn’t give you something if I thought it would be harmful, your family now.”

Shrugging and releasing a breath Mary took the joint and inhaled deeply which resulted in her coughing and the other two laughing. “Well, that was a good hit you are going to be extremely high.”

“What?” Mary coughed.

“The coughing means it got into your lungs, which means you are going to get high a lot faster and with you never smoking I think that hit should do it for you.” Ambrose laughed taking the joint and finishing it off.

“Oh God…”

“Mary, sit down you are going to be fine.” Standing up and guiding Mary to the bed where she sat with a look of fear. “Calm down, acting like that will make you paranoid let us think about something like dinner it should be ready soon.”

“Oh yes, Hilda made a veggie loaf.”

A few minutes passed and Lilith guided Mary down the stairs, who couldn’t stop giggling at how her legs were Jell-O. Sitting Mary down next to her Lilith smiled at Hilda who picked up on Mary’s behavior and shook her head, disappointment clear on her face. Sabrina laughed as Mary told joke after joke, Lilith couldn’t hold back her laughs either at dinner apparently marijuana was good for Mary.

Hours later, Lilith made sure Mary got to her bed where she knocked out with a smile on her face. Smiling lightly at her sisters sleeping face, Lilith reached down and removed her glasses setting them on the night stand. Leaning down Lilith kissed Mary’s temple and ran her hand through Mary’s hair, sighing Lilith walked out of the room shutting the door quietly behind her.

Stopping just at Zelda’s door Lilith took a deep breath and knocked lightly, when Zelda opened the door Lilith instantly felt her body heat up the woman was wearing a white silk slip and the way it made her snow-white flesh shine.

“Lilith?” Lilith blinked and gulped deeply, why was she so scared. The concern in Zelda’s eyes gave Lilith pause, when would the right time be? Now, the right time would be now because it would never be the right time and that meant it was the perfect time. Standing up straight Lilith stepped into the room causing Zelda to take two steps back, taking the door handle Lilith pushed the door with enough force that it shut behind her. Zelda’s eyes were widened and her pupils were dilated, closing the gap between them Lilith leaned in slowly letting their breaths mingle. Moving closer letting her lips brush lightly against Zelda’s, looking up Lilith watched as Zelda’s eyes closed. Finally.

Closing the distance completely Lilith closed her eyes and finally placed her lips on Zelda’s, pulling the woman closer Lilith felt Zelda wrap her arms around her and that was when Lilith knew she found the right one. The kiss was soft but also firm, it felt right and they fit together like the final piece of puzzle being placed. Falling onto the bed Lilith and Zelda both broke their kiss and laughed, looking into one another’s eyes the two women let the moment settle as they let their hearts beat rapidly together.

“Zelda?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry.” Moving away from Zelda Lilith went to leave the room but stopped when one of Zelda’s hands wrapped around one of her wrists.

Turning Lilith looked into Zelda’s eyes that showed hurt. “Lilith, don’t go.”

“If this were to end, I could lose everything I have gained.”

“Or you can gain so much more.” Zelda’s lips on hers caused tingles to run up her spines, the moan that slipped from Zelda’s lips made her heart race.

Gasping awake Lilith sat up and ran her fingers through her wild and thick hair. “Ugh!” Flopping back down onto the bed, her sweaty skin sticking to the sheets. It had been a dream, a good dream but a dream none the less. Wiping the tear from her cheek, Lilith looked up at the ceiling she wanted that dream to be real. Getting up and grabbing her burgundy red robe from the chair she walked out of her room and stepped up to Zelda’s door, biting her lip Lilith raised a hand and knocked lightly. Hearing Zelda’s foot steps Lilith felt her heart race, she heard it clearly in her ears when Zelda opened the door wearing that white silk nightgown with her flesh shining by the light of the lamp in the woman’s room. Stepping into the room Lilith let the door shut behind her.


	13. Chapter XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Lilith...talk...Mary gets a date and well...things are going to be picking up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this story is writing itself I have plans to stop at 15 chapters but we shall see what the characters think. Let me know what you all think, kudos and comments are loved and appreciated!

“Lilith…Lilith…”

Pulling away Lilith looked at Zelda her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen and pupils dilated. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, I just…I can’t believe I am saying this but we need to slow down.” Lilith’s eyes widened this is the exact opposite of what Ambrose said.

“Slow down?”

“Yes.” Zelda took Lilith’s hands and guided her towards the bed where they sat down across from each other. “Lilith, we have both been through a lot and if this didn’t work out it wouldn’t be just us getting hurt.”

Nodding Lilith looked down at their joined hands, they fit perfectly. “The only relationship I have ever been in where I wasn’t abused was with Adam, but…I abused him in a way I couldn’t give myself to him completely not the way he deserved. There were so many things about me that he didn’t know, I want you to know those things.” Sighing Lilith let go of Zelda’s hands and stood up and begun to pace the room she only stopped when Zelda stood up and went over to her nightstand where she removed her cigarettes, Lilith smiled lightly as Zelda pulled out two cigarettes passing one to Lilith.

“These are bad for us.”

Zelda laughed as she lit the cigarette for Lilith then her own. “Have you been talking to my sister?”

“More like talking to mine.” Lilith sighed before taking a drag of the cigarette and leaning against the door watching as Zelda sat down on the bed.

“Faustus, he and I didn’t stop sleeping with each other after he got married, we only stopped having our affair after his wife had their children. I couldn’t when children could have gotten hurt, I like Constance always have but it was just sex and even that wasn’t that good.” Lilith listened and watched as Zelda took a hit off of her cigarette, the smirk that grew on Zelda’s face. “His finger nails were unpleasantly long.”

Chuckling Lilith took a few hits off of her own cigarette where she glanced at her perfectly clipped and rounded nails. “I was with another man named Adam; he was well he wasn’t any different than Lucifer. I’ve had problems for years I’ve always been a wild card.” Looking down Lilith bit her lip and felt that wave of disappointment, why would Zelda want to be with her?

Feeling a hand toucher her cheek and lift her face Lilith looked into Zelda’s eyes and felt a steady calm take over. “Sounds like we are both a mess, let us build this up and see where it goes. For now, I won’t tell my sister if you don’t tell yours because those two would surely get involved in every little thing.”

Laughing Lilith nodded and took a final drag off of the cigarette then snuffed it out in the nearby ash tray. “I actually have a few ideas about that.”

“Do tell.” Zelda’s brow arched as she took a puff off of her cigarette that was set pristinely in its holder, chuckling Lilith smiled back how did she not realize she was in love with this woman?

The next day Lilith walked into the kitchen with a smile, Sabrina stood by her bouncing full of excitement. “Aunties! I was wondering if we could have a party?”

“A party, well that sounds like fun doesn’t it Zelds?” Lilith restrained a chuckle her and Zelda had stayed up late planning the little event, Lilith would put a little earworm in Sabrina’s head about a party which involved her friends and their parents well one parent specifically.

“Sabrina, why would we have a party?” Playing it up Zelda set her news paper down and looked completely uninterested.

“Come on Auntie Zee!” Sabrina whined as she ran up to Zelda and climbed onto her lap. “Please! I can have all of my friends over, and their parents can come over to so nobody is left behind!”

Lilith’s eyes caught Zelda’s and they knew the plan was going to work. “If you want to have your friends over so badly why not.”

Sabrina quickly hugged Zelda and jumped off of her lap. “Thank you, Auntie Zee! I’m going to call my friends!”

“That girl has so much energy.” Mary muttered as she watched Sabrina run off like she was on fire.

Hilda laughed and nodded with a smile. “That was very sweet, Zelds.”

“Sweet, ha I just didn’t want to hear her crying.”

“Come on now Auntie.” Lilith smiled as she sat down next to Ambrose who was sipping on his morning coffee.

“With that I won’t be here for the little soiree, I refuse to hear all of that yelling.” Lilith smirked behind her own coffee at Zelda’s announcement, but laughed loudly when Zelda went to light a cigarette and Hilda ripped it off of the holder.

“You are to be cutting back.” The look on Zelda’s face was pure comedic gold in Lilith’s opinion.

“How dare you!” Storming out Zelda left the kitchen with its occupants all trying to refrain from laughing.

All of Sabrina’s friends were outside with her playing and jumping around to whatever pop music was playing on the radio, Lilith glanced over at Zelda who sat next to her with a cigarette in hand. “So, I think it is working.” Lilith tilted her head in the direction of her sister who stood talking to Joe Putnam, the blush visible all over her face.

“I honestly don’t know why I didn’t think of those two to begin with, it makes sense.” Zelda replied just before she took a drag off of her cigarette.

Smiling Lilith looked over at Hilda with Cerberus and smiled, she really was good at this match making thing she needed to help Ambrose though he said he was okay but the man needed someone. Sitting back Lilith tried thinking about people she has met over the years; her thoughts broke though when she felt a soft hand take ahold of one of hers. Looking over at Zelda who had a small smile on her face, covering her own smile Lilith squeezed Zelda’s hand and felt that calming peace again.

“So, you and Joe were hitting it off?”

Mary blushed and opened the door wider for Lilith who happily ran in and jumped onto the bed. “He is very kind.”

“Yeah kind whatever when are you going out?”

“Lilith!”

“Mary!”

Lilith’s exasperated tone beat out Mary’s shock, laughter filled the room as Mary went over and sat down next to Lilith. “He asked me to dinner and I said yes, we are going out on Friday.”

“Oh, a real date night! Want me to help you pick out an outfit something a little bit more well…date friendly.”

“Lilith, I appreciate the offer but he likes what I wear and I think it is best if I am me on this date not you.”

Lilith sighed as she laid back on the wooden bed frame. “True, but if you dress as me, I bet you could jump into that tall glass of water.”

“Jesus, Lilith is that all you think about?”

The two looked at each other then started laughing. “I’m just saying it has been a while and…”

“I am okay with-it being a while, I am okay if he and I never have sex and I am okay if we decide to wait till marriage. Sex isn’t the most important thing in a relationship, now I am not saying it isn’t it is but I would rather get to know him before anything physical happens.”

Nodding Lilith bit her lip and picked at the skin by her nails, it was what her and Zelda were doing after all. “So long as you are happy, that is all that matters to me.” Mary smiled then went in and hugged Lilith tightly who happily returned it.

Friday night came up quickly and Lilith was standing behind Mary helping her with her hair, her sister had a date a real date and she was what hiding a relationship were they even in a relationship? “Lilith, are you okay?”

“Huh, oh yeah just um got lost in my thoughts for a moment.” Lilith went back to doing Mary’s hair that she didn’t notice the concerned look in her twin’s eyes.

“Alright, everyone she is already gorgeous because well come on were twins but I think I did a pretty damn good job!” Lilith announced as she reached back and pulled Mary into the parlor, she was still dressed modestly but she was wearing a nice little black dress and her hair was up with little ringlets falling off. And light makeup on her face nothing to crazy just enough to highlight in Lilith’s words the cheekbones that we are lucky to have.

“Well, Mr. Putnam won’t be able to talk the whole date.” Ambrose smiled as he openly looked Mary up and down causing the woman to blush.

“Honestly, it isn’t that big of a deal.” Lilith rolled her eyes, and smiled once the sound of the knock at the door broke through.

“Want me to answer the door and confuse him like in high school?”

“Just like in high school?”

“Okay, maybe not just like in high school. I really am a shit sister.”

“We are clearly missing something.” Zelda spoke as she looked between the sisters.

Mary shrugged and smiled sadly. “In high school I was asked out on a date by this guy, his name was Johnny Lowel. Well, Lilith said she would answer the door and mess with him I didn’t think anything of it until about five minutes went by turns out Lilith left with Johnny on the date. Luckily, he knew by the end of the date it wasn’t me or my reputation would have been rather questionable.”

“I really have been a shit sister.” Lilith crossed her arms and took a step back so Mary could go towards the door.

“You haven’t been all that bad.” Mary smiled and pulled her in for a hug before kissing her cheek and going towards the door.

An hour later Lilith and Zelda sat in the parlor, Ambrose was up in his room while Hilda was getting Sabrina ready for bed. “So how do you think the date is going?”

“If she isn’t fucking him in his truck by the end of it, I am going to be so disappointed.” Both women laughed knowing that Mary was not going to do that.

Waking up Lilith didn’t understand what had woken her until she heard a noise coming from downstairs, getting up Lilith made her way downstairs where she flicked on a light and blinked at the sight of Mary just walking in. Looking at the clock on the wall reading just after midnight, smirking Lilith crossed her arms and waited for Mary to speak.

The blush on Mary’s face said everything. “So how was the date?”

“It was, very good we are going out to lunch on Tuesday.”

“Lunch, just lunch?” Mary was now up the stairs and staring at Lilith whose smirk only grew.

“Yes, just lunch.”

Mary turned on her now bare feet since she was carrying her shoes in her hands. “Please tell me you did more than a hand job because that is child’s play?”

Following Mary into her room Lilith sat down on the bed and watched as Mary begun getting ready for bed. “Lilith!”

“Mary, you are coming back so late there is only one reason as to why you are coming back so late now come on, I’m your sister tell me everything and I do mean every detail!” Laying on her stomach Lilith kicked up her legs and rested her head on her hands, she needed to know.

Mary rolled her eyes and glared at Lilith. “Fine, but help me out of this dress!” Smiling brightly Lilith jumped up and helped Mary with the zipper.

“Okay, so we may have done a bit more than just kiss.”

“Obviously!”

“Do you want details or not?”

Throwing her hands up and walking back to the bed Lilith got back into her previous position and listened. “Anyways, we had a lovely dinner then we went and got ice cream and walked around the park. It was getting late so we went back to his truck, neither of us wanted the night to end so we went a bit of a ways from town and he had a blanket in his truck so we laid it out in the back and looked up at the stars and just talked. It was romantic and sweet and we kissed a lot.”

“And?”

“And it had been some time since I last had sex and he is a marvelous kisser, so things got a bit heated.”

“Jesus, Mary did you fuck him or not?”

Mary’s eyes widened as she looked at her sister, sighing Mary went over to her bed and got in under the blankets and bit her lip and chuckled as Lilith climbed in under the blankets with her so they were looking at one another. “So, did you?”

Blushing Mary couldn’t hold back the smile then nodded which garnered a squeal from Lilith and her being pulled into her arms. “Okay, how was it was he gentle, rough tell me everything?”

The two sisters laughed then relaxed as Mary talked about the night by the time, they woke up in the morning Mary was still blushing and Lilith was still acting like an excited puppy. “He put your needs first, damn I like him.”

“Don’t worry he is all yours!” Lilith quickly spoke once she saw the glare on Mary’s face. “Sounds like you finally found a good one.”

“We actually have a lot in common and we did discuss when would be best to meet his daughter Susie in a I am dating your father way we are going to wait a few more dates but I am happy, he is gentle and caring and he is religious as well granted not as much as I am but he said he wouldn’t mind going to church with me so that is a good thing.” Lilith wrapped an arm around Mary’s shoulders as Mary wrapped an arm around her, it took so long for them to get to this place but Lilith was happy they had finally gotten here.

“Well, I think you will make a great mom someday whether it be as a stepmother or otherwise.” Mary smiled brightly.

“You know, you will too if that is something that you want?”

“I haven’t really ever thought about it but maybe someday.” Lilith replied as they stepped into the kitchen and her eyes landed on Zelda, maybe she could have a happy ending with the partner and the white picket fence with two point five kids running around or maybe that happy ending could just be her and Zelda growing old together sitting on the porch swing smoking and drinking whiskey. Both of those things sounded wonderful, smiling Lilith went and sat down next to Ambrose and laughed as everyone started asking Mary about her date and her sister couldn’t push down the bright red blush on her face.

Two weeks later Lilith was back in her cottage and Mary was living with her having transferred to the Greendale branch library, she had to go to court in a few days. Lucifer had been arrested for multiple counts of drug possession, murder, rape and countless other things. Sighing Lilith took a drink from her glass of whiskey, her and Zelda were still taking things slow they were learning about each other and sharing stolen kisses and make out session but they hadn’t been on a real date yet. Setting her glass down Lilith went over to the phone and called the Spellman house, it rang for a bit before Zelda’s husky voice came over the line.

“Spellman Mortuary.”

“Zelda its Lilith.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing is wrong I um actually was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?” Biting her lip Lilith twisted the cord around her fingers hoping Zelda would say yes.

“I thought you would never ask.”

“Is that a yes?” Untangling her fingers Lilith perked up and waited.

“That is very much a yes, so six o’clock good.”

“Perfect, I will pick you up at six!”

“See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.” Hanging up the phone Lilith couldn’t contain her excitement as she jumped up and down alerting Mary who ran into the kitchen with a look of concern and confusion.

“I asked Zelda out on a date, and she said yes!”

“I told you she would!” The two hugged and laughed Lilith felt unbelievably happy, everything was going right for once and that is when it hit this strong feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong.


	14. Chapter XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big chapter update! WOO! Also, one more chapter to go! I'm getting emotional thinking about it! Anyways, we have Lilith and Zelda's first date and a...much deserved outcome for someone!

“I have nothing to wear!” Lilith bellowed as she tossed another dress and pair of pants on her bed which was extremely overflowing with clothes, Mary stood watching her sister panic her arms were loaded down with a large amount of dresses.

Groaning Mary tossed the dresses on the bed only to have one more thrown directly into the face, slapping the dress off of her face and minding her glasses Mary huffed. “Lilith, you need to calm down and coming from me you should know you are being ridiculous!”

Turning quickly Lilith glared at Mary who decided to stand her ground, sighing Lilith went over and sat down on her bed. “Zelda, will be happy to see you in whatever you wear.”

“It isn’t just that, I got a phone call earlier they want me to appear on the witness stand.”

“But isn’t that what the recorded video was for?”

“Apparently, it isn’t good enough nor something that was a guarantee. I have to appear in court or the chances of him walking get higher, I don’t want him to walk but I don’t think I am strong enough to face him.”

Mary went and sat down by Lilith and wiped the tear running down her cheek away. “You can face him because you are the strongest woman I know, don’t let him walk because if he does, he won’t just hurt you he will hurt other women and people. Those drugs aren’t just common drugs you know this, Lilith he has and will rape more women.”

“He is being kept in prison, luckily it isn’t for another month until I have to appear. Lucifer is trying to get things stalled as long as possible, apparently he keeps firing lawyers or something.” Sighing Lilith stood and went and removed a black dress from closet, shrugging Lilith threw her robe off leaving her in just her lingerie. Rolling her eyes Mary stood and grabbed Lilith’s lipstick and brought it over and handed it to Lilith she could put it on while Mary zipped up her dress.

“So, while I am on my date should I come home late since Joe is coming over?” Moving her eyebrows up and down Lilith smirked at Mary who blushed.

“I am sure you can come home whenever; however, I was assuming you weren’t even going to be here in the morning.”

Mary turned and smirked back as she walked off towards her own room, Lilith trailing closely behind. “Oh, you do not walk away from me after a comment like that!”

Lilith stepped into the Spellman home with Hilda practically dragging her. “Zelds!” Chuckling Lilith could just imagine Zelda rolling her eyes, Cerberus, Sabrina and Ambrose stepped out from the kitchen smiles on their faces.

Ambrose wolf whistled, as he winked and did the okay hand gesture at her. Shaking her head Lilith smiled and moved down onto her knees as Sabrina ran into her arms, the girl was a little devil but Lilith always felt better the moment Sabrina hugged her and she knew she did the same for the little girl. She wanted to make whatever this was with Zelda work because for the first time in such a long time she felt like she belonged, felt like she had a family. Smiling Lilith kissed the top of Sabrina’s head just as she scooped the young girl into her arms eliciting a laugh from the child, glancing towards the stairs Lilith felt the air exit her lungs and her heart stop at the sight. Zelda stood in her own little black dress, the heels on her feet made her legs even longer and the muscles move in a way that showed the strength in them. Gulping Lilith set Sabrina down and smiled at Zelda who smiled back at her once she stepped onto the ground floor, Hilda smiled at the two and took Sabrina’s hand guiding her towards Ambrose and the kitchen.

“Well, you two have a wonderful time.” Hilda smiled excitedly.

Ambrose smirked before he spoke. “Not too much fun we do have a child in this house.”

Zelda glared at Ambrose causing Lilith to chuckle darkly. “Keep talking and I won’t introduce you to this new substitute teacher that just started at the school, her name is Prudence and she is gorgeous and happens to be pansexual as well.” Lilith arched her brow just as Ambrose shut his mouth and lifted his hands in a defeated gesture, smiling Lilith reached over and grabbed Zelda’s thick fur coat and helped her into it before opening the door and gesturing for Zelda to leave first.

Removing a piece of paper from her own jacket Lilith shook it at Ambrose and set it on the small table by the door. “She is expecting a call.” Winking Lilith walked out of the house and followed behind Zelda.

The two sat quietly in the car as Lilith drove to the restaurant, the heat lightly spilled from the vehicle creating a very cozy feeling even with the leather seats. Zelda bit her lip and glanced over at Lilith who looked as nervous as she did, chuckling Zelda turned a bit more towards the other woman then decided to speak. “Why are we both so nervous?”

Lilith laughed loudly and nodded before releasing a shaky breath. “I think it is because we both want this to be it for ourselves, at least for me I want this to work out so badly that if things go wrong…I have my sister back but I would lose out on all of this family that I have gained. I want you to be it for me, I don’t want anyone else.”

“I want that as well.” Smiling at each other Lilith made a final turn then pulled into a parking lot and parked the car.

Undoing her seatbelt Lilith turned and took ahold of one of Zelda’s hands and squeezed it lightly. “I know I’m a mess but for you I want to be so much better I want to be everything you believe me to be, you make me want to be better than my past mistakes.”

Smiling Zelda squeezed Lilith’s hand back. “I know the kiss is supposed to wait till the end of the date but…” Lilith closed the gap before Zelda could even finish talking, both women sighed as the kiss surrounded them. Breaking apart slowly both women smiled at each other. “I’m not one for waiting.”

Chuckling Zelda rolled her eyes at Lilith who was already out of the vehicle and opening her door for her and helping her out, holding hands the two walked up to the restaurant both feeling less nervous than they did earlier. The restaurant was nice much nicer than Zelda anticipated, following the waiter to the table Zelda blushed when Lilith pulled out her chair shooing the waiter away from the task and glaring lightly when he tried to pull out her chair. Luckily, the waiter didn’t seem offended and set down their menus asking what their drinks would be.

“I will take a mineral water please.”

“I will take one as well.”

Nodding the waiter walked off leaving the two women alone, Lilith set her menu down slightly and looked at Zelda with a hesitant smile. “You can order a drink, I won’t be upset or tempted by it.”

“I know but this whole thing has made me realize I do drink far too much, and besides it is either drinking or smoking and I would rather give up drinking.” The two women laughed and went back to their menus debating on what they were going to order, the waiter returned with their drinks and started listing off the specials one of which peaked Lilith’s interest.

“I will take the portobello mushroom steak.” Lilith smiled as she set down the menu.

“Wonderful choice, would you like that with the risotto and the broccoli?”

“Yes, please.”

“And for you ma’am?”

Zelda wanted an actual steak even though the vegetarian option Lilith went with sounded good it just wasn’t something she was particularly craving. “I will take the non-vegetable steak please.”

Both Lilith and the waiter chuckled. “Would you like that in a six, nine or twelve ounces?”

“A six ounce please.”

Nodding the waiter begun to write the order. “How would you like it prepared?”

“Medium rare please.”

“And did you want the set sides with that?”

Looking at the menu Zelda shook her head. “No, can I switch the baked potato for the salad?”

“Of course! Which one of our dressing options would you like?”

“The balsamic on the side please.”

“Alright, I will go put the order in was there anything else I could get for you ladies?” The waiter picked up their menus, both shook their head in the negative and he walked off again.

Lilith took a drink of her water then set it down and leaned in on the table towards Zelda. “So, we have known each other for a bit tell me anything about yourself that I do not know and I do mean anything!”

Setting her own glass down Zelda laughed and leaned forward as well. “Hm, well I told you I traveled had my own wild teen years and early twenties well all of my twenties. Um, I have been to over one hundred concerts slash music festivals.”

“Really! Who all have you seen?”

Shrugging Zelda laughed thinking of all of the various bands. “Many some I have a hard time remembering since I was not sober during some of them.”

Lilith leaned back and laughed. “Fair enough, I have been to many myself when was the last time you went to a concert of music festival.”

“Just before Sabrina was born.”

“Hm.” Lilith picked up her water and took another drink. “What band would you like to see that you haven’t?”

“Oh, that is an easy question. Stevie Nicks, I saw Fleetwood Mac but just Stevie Nicks would be incredible.”

Chuckling Lilith shook her head. “You would love Stevie Nicks.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t like Stevie Nicks!” Zelda gasped loudly causing some other dinner guests to turn towards the table.

“Woah, relax! I didn’t say I didn’t like her! I like the white witch, just never thought of seeing her in concert that’s all and besides I like that you obviously love her.”

Rolling her eyes Zelda blushed and took another drink of the cold water. “Oh my God!”

“What?”

“You have a crush on Stevie Nicks!” Lilith laughed and hit the table lightly.

“Come on anyone who loves classic rock and has interest in women has a crush on Stevie Nicks!”

Sitting back Lilith nodded and lifted her glass in a saluting fashion. “Touché!”

Once their dinner was done the two women decided to take a walk around the Greendale woods, luckily both women had a good idea where they were walking. Hand in hand they just let the sounds of the night be the only noise. “So, for first dates this one hasn’t been to bad.”

Smiling Zelda could tell Lilith was testing the waters. “It has been, to be honest it has been one of the best first dates I have ever been on.”

“Good.” Zelda blushed at the sight off the huge grin on Lilith’s face taking Lilith’s hand she tugged the woman closer and wrapped her arm around her waist doing the same around Lilith’s, the walk back was silent but it was so comfortably so that a sense of calm just settled upon their individual shoulders.

“So, should I kiss you at the stairs or the door?” Lilith had her fingers set on her chin in a way showing her contemplation. Chuckling Zelda stepped out of the hold and took Lilith’s hand that had been around her waist and pulled her towards her so their lips were just a breath away from touching.

“How about both?”

Not waiting Lilith closed the gap, neither knew how long they had been kissing for but at some point, they made it up the stairs and with Zelda’s back against a nearby windowpane. Hands roamed and various low moans and gasps could be heard as they continued with their now heavy make out session. “I thought I said not too much fun?”

The sound of Ambrose’s voice broken the two women apart, both breathing heavily as they tried to fix their clothes. “Ambrose!”

Before Zelda could continue on Ambrose had already stepped back into the house snickering the whole time, Zelda groaned and ran her hands through her hair. “I believe I should take that as my que to leave.” Lilith smiled and kissed Zelda on the cheek just near her lips, but was pulled in by Zelda who decided a kiss on the lips was better.

“You don’t have to go; I mean we don’t have to have sex if you don’t want to I just…I’m really bad at this whole communication thing.”

Lilith watched as Zelda’s obvious panic begun to grow, taking a step towards Zelda and taking her hand Lilith tried to calm the red headed woman was best as she could. “Do you want to have sex?”

“Yes and no.”

“Alright well,” Lilith begun to guide Zelda to the two chairs just on the side of the porch. “why yes?”

“I’m extremely turned on, you’re stunning and I’ve wanted to for some time now.”

Chuckling Lilith sat down and instead of guiding Zelda into the opposite she guided her down onto her lap, and held her tightly in her arms. Zelda sighed and wrapped her arms around Lilith’s neck so they were eye to eye. “Well, I can say I am in the same position as all of those reasons when it comes to you. So now why no?”

Watching as Zelda gulped and her eyes squinted slightly, Lilith felt her heart racing as Zelda took a moment to answer. “No, because even though we have known each other for a while and both want it right now isn’t the right time. We both want this to work and doing things to quickly could ruin it.”

Nodding Lilith brushed one of her hands along Zelda’s hip, biting her lip Lilith thought of her response too. “I agree, I don’t want to rush anything with us I want to do everything when it feels right. I’ve never done that waited until I felt perfectly okay with something and right now, I know that someday in the future, very near future…” Zelda laughed as Lilith said the last part very enthusiastically. “we will make love to each other. It will be at the right time because when it is the right time it won’t be hurried against the door it will be slow because I want to touch every last bit of you and just worship you, preferably all night and if I am doing that we are not going to want your family to hear it!”

Throwing her head back and laughing loudly Zelda slapped Lilith lightly on the shoulder. “Alright,” Clearing her throat Zelda continued. “so, what do we do now?”

“Now, I shove you off.” And with that Lilith let go of Zelda and lightly pushed her, moving Zelda grumbled and pushed back causing both of them to start giggling. Lilith grabbed Zelda’s hands and pulled her in as she stood. “And now I kiss you goodnight, you go upstairs and get ready for bed and I go home and hope to any and all gods that I do not hear my Sunday service church going sister having sex!”

The kiss landed just as Zelda was laughing which turned into a smile, breaking apart Zelda went towards the door and opened it before closing it Zelda turned and watched Lilith walk towards her car and give her a wave. Waving back Zelda smiled then closed the door, releasing a shaky breath Zelda tried to calm her breathing. She knew Lilith was the one, and if she wasn’t then Zelda was never dating again. Setting her purse down and hanging her coat up Zelda walked up the stairs to stop at the sight of light coming from the crack of Hilda’s bedroom door.

Leaning against the wall Zelda removed her heels and went up to her sister’s door and knocked gently, “Come in.” Opening the door Zelda stepped into the room spotting Hilda sitting up in her bed reading, closing the door Zelda walked over. Setting her shoes down Zelda climbed into the bed next to her sister and set her head down on her shoulder.

“How was the date?” Hilda’s cheer calmed Zelda as she felt exhaustion course through, smiling and laughing lightly Zelda couldn’t stop her reply.

“She’s the one, Hildy.”

“I know, love.”

To tired to ask questions Zelda closed her eyes and let sleep claim her as her sister hummed lightly a lullaby their mother used to sing to them when they were nothing more than little girls, for the first time in a long time Zelda felt happy and at peace.

One Month Later…

Lilith paced the little room in the court house she was being told to stay in, her heart was racing she didn’t know if she could go through with this. It didn’t help that one of the security guards was standing by the door not talking nor showing emotion, sighing she kept pacing and messing with her hands, her pants well anything she could touch.

“The judge is a good one, never been paid if you catch my drift.”

Coming to a stop Lilith looked at the security guard who nodded at her. “Oh.”

“She wants to put him behind bars, has for years it’ll make her future political career look good. Just go up their and tell it like it is and put that son of a bitch away, your strong you got away from him you can put him away.”

Finally looking at the security guard who was dressed in the standard black pants and brown button up with the typical tools of the trade, Lilith took a step towards the man who stood about six foot four and was built like a defensive line men basically it would feel like getting hit by a semi-truck if he ran into you. “Thank you, it means a lot.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you ma’am.” Smiling Lilith nodded fighting back tears, he was right she could put him away. The knock at the door broke Lilith from her thoughts, the security guard stepped in front of her guarding her instantly.

“We’re ready for her.” Side stepping from behind the guard Lilith went through the door taking and releasing breaths as she went, she could do this. Once in the room Lilith noticed Lucifer was nowhere in sight, feeling the fear crawl up her back she immediately looks over at Zelda who was giving her a reassuring look. Nodding Lilith continued on to the stand where she agreed to tell the truth and sat down.

“Ms. Wardwell, when did you meet the defendant?”

“Just before Christmas.”

“Where did you meet him?”

“At a local bar, Smith’s it was just before midnight.”

“How long of an interaction did you have with the defendant at the bar?”

Shifting in her seat Lilith. “Not long just a few minutes.”

“Just a few minutes and you left with my client?”

Gulping Lilith nodded. “Yes, that is correct.”

“So, you said that my client raped you, from where I am standing you didn’t seem to mind my client’s advances!”

“That night yes but not the time in which I mentioned the rape I was not a willing participant.”

“Do you like to have rough sex?”

“Objection! Your, honor!”

“Over ruled!”

Lucifer’s lawyer nodded and put his hands up. “Ms. Wardwell, would you say your sexual interactions with my client were gentle throughout your relationship?”

“Objection!”

“Over ruled!”

“Sorry, I am just trying to figure out what she is classifying as rape because nothing changed in any of their interactions.”

“She was not a willing participant!” Lilith felt her body begin to shake as her lawyer and his went back and forth, the judge yelling it was all becoming to much. Shutting her eyes Lilith tried to relax but the voices just kept hammering into her ears over and over again.

“I WASN’T A WILLING PARTICPANT WHEN I WAS AT HIS HOUSE AND HE TOLD ME I WAS TO BE PUNISHED BECAUSE OF LOSING HIS DRUGS, I WAS NOT A WILLING PARTICIPANT WHEN HE SAID THERE WAS NO SAFE WORDS! I ZONED OUT THE WHOLE TIME AS HE SCRATCHED ME AND MARKED ME WHEN HE TOOK ME ANYWAY, HE WANTED, I COULDN’T SAY STOP OR NO BECAUSE HE DIDN’T CARE!” Lilith’s voice cracked from the yelling and from the sob that slipped out of her throat. “I wasn’t willing when he tied me up and gagged me, I wasn’t willing when he lashed me, I know you’ve seen the pictures. I also wasn’t willing when he punched me so hard, I saw stars and blacked out, I wasn’t willing when I was in the shower cleaning off the blood. I was not willing because nobody wants to be raped.”

Sitting down Lilith cried as pent of pain took her and her energy slipped away and the only sound was the sound of the judge and the gavel. “We will be taking a thirty-minute recess.”

Time went by as Lilith sat in the room again this time Zelda sat with her and held her, the guard from before was again watching the door. “I shouldn’t have lost it up there.”

“Hey, that isn’t going to change anything we all know what type of monster he is if anything it may have helped.” Nodding Lilith sat back into Zelda’s arms and closed her eyes.

“Time to get up they have a verdict?”

Coming out of her sleep Lilith sat up and looked around. “What?”

“The trial, they have a verdict.” Zelda spoke as she helped Lilith up and fixed her hair and makeup a bit that had been messed up with sleep.

“I thought it was a thirty-minute recess?”

“It was but it has been two hours.”

Blinking Lilith followed as Zelda lead her to the court room, sitting down Lilith glanced over and saw Lucifer biting her lip Lilith took ahold of Zelda’s hands and held them tightly. Looking at the judge then at the jurors Lilith found she was happy this was all being done on one day; she didn’t want to have to do this for months.

“Jurors, do you have your verdict?”

An older woman in her late sixties to early seventies stood. “We do your honor.”

“What is your verdict?”

“We the jury find the defendant Lucifer Morningstar Guilty on all counts.”

Cheer erupted around the courthouse, feeling tears run down her face Lilith couldn’t help but smile widely. “Lucifer Morningstar you have been found guilty of the charges brought to you, fifteen counts of drug traffic, seven counts of drug dealing, seven counts of money laundering, five counts of battery and five counts of rape, and lastly three counts of first-degree murder. I hereby sentence you to life imprisonment, with no chance of parole.” The judge hit the gavel and more cheer erupted.

Feeling herself being pulled up Lilith fell into Zelda’s arms and soon was wrapped around Hilda, Ambrose and her sister. As her family held her Lilith decided not to look back, she didn’t want to see Lucifer she didn’t need to see him she just saved countless lives from being ruined by putting him away she didn’t want to ruin that happiness by laying her eyes on him. Smiling Lilith relaxed into the hug and closed her eyes she was ready to look to the future, ready to see what exactly it held.


	15. Chapter XV: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at end...also this guy * means there will be an explanation...at the end just an FYI.

**Three Years Later…**

“Auntie Zee!”

Zelda groaned as she drank the last remaining bit of her espresso. “Yes, Sabrina?”

“Is Auntie Lilith okay she was getting sick upstairs?” Smiling at Sabrina who had a look of concern on her face.

“Yes, remember we told you that is just the baby, she is has having it a bit rough right now but the doctor is hopeful she won’t be getting sick anymore.” Patting Sabrina on the head gently causing the little girl to nod then walk over to the table where she begun to eat her breakfast.

Putting her mug in the sink Zelda took a final look at Sabrina then decided to go upstairs and check on her wife, and just as Sabrina said Lilith was definitely sick. Smiling sadly as Lilith threw up again and again into the toilet until finally flushing and groaning as she slid down against the bathtub. Grabbing a nearby glass and filling it with some water Zelda brought it over to Lilith and sat down next to her, Lilith smiled with some difficulty as she took the glass and sipped at the water. Zelda laid a hand down on Lilith’s small baby bump and felt the little flutters of movement. “I wish you weren’t getting so sick; the doctor didn’t seem to concerned but I don’t know maybe we should get a second opinion.”

“It’s alright, my grandmother said that us Wardwell’s tend to have difficult pregnancies whether it be the growing process or the birthing process. I will take all of this vomiting if it means pushing this watermelon out is easy.” Taking a final sip Lilith set the glass down on the little table they had and worked her way to a standing position with Zelda’s help of course.

“I just wish you weren’t having to go through this, I should be the one pregnant not you my family doesn’t have these types of problems. If only I was…”

Lilith placed a finger on Zelda’s lips stopping her speech. “You are perfect and besides you are a part of this child as well, so no you might not be carrying it but there is still a part of you in it. I wouldn’t trade this for anything, I am honored to be carrying our baby and I can’t wait to be a mother with you.”

Zelda went to speak but stop at the sound of Sabrina’s voice. “Aunties, its time to go to school!”

“Who are we kidding we are already mothers!” Zelda laughed before kissing Lilith on the cheek. “Brush your teeth we will meet you downstairs I will take both of you to school!”

“Goody!” *Lilith hollered back before turning and brushing her teeth with the special toothpaste and mouthwash she had to use so the enamel on her teeth didn’t get to damaged from all of the morning sickness.

“Does Hilda and Lance comeback from their honeymoon tomorrow?”

“Yes, so it won’t just be us with Sabrina.” Zelda chuckled glancing in the rearview mirror at said little girl who was listening to some music through the earbuds.

Smiling Lilith looked back then at Zelda. “See I told you getting that Spotify app and putting a specific playlist for her was a good idea.”

“You were right.”

“Well, I never!” Lilith spoke in an overly dramatic tone.

“Don’t get used to it, babe.” Laughing Lilith reached down with some difficulty to grab her bag that had newly graded papers and a few she hadn’t gotten around to last night since her wife decided spending time with each other naked was far more important than papers, Lilith couldn’t argue Zelda was always right in these matters.

The car came to a stop and Sabrina unbuckled her seat belt and passed the cellphone and the earbuds up to Lilith, who took them then gave Sabrina a kiss on the head as the little girl leaned forward. Zelda did the same then watched as she ran up to Roz and Susie, the latter of the two waved. “Hi, Aunties!”

Smiling and waving as they went inside both Zelda and Lilith chuckled. “I still can’t believe your sister and Joe Putnam still haven’t gotten married!”

“Tell me about it, I thought they would get married before us but nope Mary said they are happy living together and besides she officially adopted Susie well for now.”

Crinkling her eyes Zelda glanced at Lilith. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Mary sat down and spoke with Susie because the child was wondering about well you and I and the baby and Mary told her about different parents and different genders. Susie said that she didn’t feel like a girl, that she doesn’t feel like a Susie.” Zelda’s eyes widened at the information, Lilith nodded as she finished grading the final paper and slid it into her bag.

“Yup.”

“How did Joe take that information; I mean he has come around a lot especially once his brother Jesse came out as being gay?”

“Rather well apparently, Mary said Joe cried but that he thanked Mary for talking to her or them don’t know yet what to say there but I guess over all joe was just relieved because he thought he messed up somewhere in raising Susie but it helped answer so many questions I guess he had had for some time.”

Nodding Zelda parked the car in the school parking lot. “What do they plan on doing?”

“Mary, said they were going to sit Susie down and taking her to a therapist who specializes in this type of thing and that if Susie fits and is comfortable then there may be transitioning or whatever Susie feels is them.”

Nodding again Zelda smiled at Lilith who smiled back, leaning in the two kissed softly then smiled at each other again. “And if our child…”

“Our child will be happy and will be whomever or whatever they are and we will love them no matter what!”

“Good answer!” Laughing Lilith nodded and kissed Zelda again before opening the door and getting out of the car, Zelda finally noticed the flats the other was wearing happy to see that the advice was taken.

Once home Zelda went about business with the mortuary and smiled at Ambrose as he walked into the house, he didn’t live at home anymore but instead came in five days out of the week to help with the mortuary or to just spend time with the family. “Prudence, will bring Lilith and Sabrina home since she is going to pick me up later.”

“Alright, good because this paperwork is going to take far longer than I thought it would.”

Walking in Ambrose sat down in one of the chairs opposite his aunts’ desk and eyed the various files. “Well, want me to help with them.”

“Would you, we will have three bodies in tomorrow and if we don’t catch up on paperwork now…”

“Say, no more Auntie!” Reaching over Ambrose grabbed a pen and a stack of folders and begun working.

Hours later the sound of the front door slamming open and Sabrina running up the stairs alerted the two working that something was amiss, walking to the front door Zelda watched as a concerned Prudence came into the house and very tired and angry looking Lilith walked in. “What happened?”

“What happened, well Sabrina decided in her art class that it was artistic to cut off her hair and when the teacher confronted her about it and sent her to the office, she had a tantrum and hit the teacher!”

“What!”

“She is suspended for the next two days by the way, and on top of that decided to throw another tantrum on the way to the car which resulted in a fist connecting with my stomach.” Panic filled Zelda as she quickly went over to Lilith and placed a delicate hand on the bump.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, luckily that girl has no right hook but I need to be watchful the next few days according to the doctor.”

Nodding Zelda felt anger rising up, she wanted to give Sabrina a piece of her mind. “Let us give her some time to calm down then we can go talk to her.”

“She hit a teacher and you!”

Ambrose and Prudence waved as they walked out of the house. “Call if need be.” Ambrose said as he walked out, Lilith nodded and followed after Zelda who was storming into the kitchen.

“Why is she doing this? She never acts out like this; I mean sure she yells but never physical violence!”

Walking over Lilith stopped Zelda’s movements and pulled her in for a hug and held her tightly. “I think it is because of the new baby, I think she is worried that we are going to start over looking her so any attention is good attention. She is still a child she probably doesn’t even realize what she is doing on a psychological level.”

Handing Lilith the special tea that Hilda insists Lilith drink Zelda nodded and bit her lip. “Do you really think that is it?”

“I do.”

Later on, that night just before Dinner Lilith went upstairs to talk to Sabrina instead of checking on her like she had been every few minutes, looking into the room she saw Sabrina laying on her bed not doing anything just messing with her blanket. “Sabrina?”

Sabrina sat up and tears started falling down her face. “I’m sorry Auntie Lilith I didn’t hurt the baby, did I?”

Walking over and sitting on the bed and scooping Sabrina into her arms and holding her tightly. “No, you didn’t hurt the baby but you need to be careful you could have done far more than hurt the baby. And I forgive you.” Kissing the top of Sabrina’s head Lilith rubbed circles on the little girls back hoping to calm her down.

“I don’t know why I acted out.”

“You don’t?”

Sabrina sat up and bit her lip, smiling lightly at the sight the little girl looked so much like Zelda when she did it. “Well, this stupid boy named Caliban in my art class said you and Auntie Zee won’t love me anymore since you will have a baby of your own.”

“I see,” Grabbing a pillow and putting it behind her back to help keep herself comfortable. “how did that make you feel?”

“Angry, mostly at Caliban but…you and Aunt Zee won’t stop loving me, right? You won’t get rid of me?”

“Oh Sabrina.” Pulling the girl back into her arms and kissing her head. “We won’t stop loving you and we will definitely not get rid of you; this house would be boring without you and far to quite.”

Hearing Sabrina laugh caused Lilith to smile and hold Sabrina tighter, running a hand through the little girl’s hair Lilith found herself relaxing. For the last almost four years she has had a family and it was one she wouldn’t trade, especially this little girl who made her laugh, smile and grated on her last nerve. No, she would never give her away.

“You know you are literally the worst!” Making sure her tone came across joking Lilith was happy when Sabrina laughed loudly then pushed away from Lilith and jumped off the bed.

“No, I’m not! I’m the best and you love me!”

“Oh, right I was thinking of the other Sabrina!” Standing up Lilith waved her hand and rolled her eyes dramatically causing more laughter before Sabrina ran out of the room, sighing Lilith looked over and picked up the clothes from the floor and tossed them in the laundry hamper and tidied up as she wondered out of the room.

**Three Months Later…**

Lilith was miserable, no she was beyond miserable she was officially put on maternity leave and had Prudence covering her classes but that did nothing to ease Lilith. Standing up with a groan, her back was killing her, her hips kept feeling like they had to pop and don’t even get her started on her feet. Not to mention the air conditioner crashed out and she was sweating bullets waiting for the repair man to come and fix the blasted thing, on top of that all of Hilda’s cheer was grating on her nerves.

Walking into the kitchen Lilith tried to not yell when Zelda came up to her and guided her to a chair. She didn’t want to fucking sit, groaning once she sat Lilith knew it was going to be literal Hell trying to get out of the fucking chair. Before Lilith could speak her annoyance, Hilda came over with a plate of something that looked and smelled delicious, eyeing the plate Lilith quirked an eyebrow.

“I know you miss those little egg things you like so I made you some homemade ones.” Picking one up Lilith found they were just as good if not better than the over priced coffee shop she had been going to, her cravings still had not stopped. Taking the other one off the plate and eating it Lilith felt herself calming, apparently, she just needed food. Hilda walked off with a smile on her face as she grabbed Lilith’s tea and went back and sat that down in front of her.

“Now when is Mary, Joe and Theo coming over again?”

“She told me five.”

“Good, do you want something to help with your ankles and feet love?”

Biting her lip Lilith halted the movement of yet another one of the egg bites, tears threatening to drop. “I have just the thing!” Watching as Hilda went into the little greenhouse Lilith ate the egg bite and sat back in her seat, she was being very unbearable.

Five o’clock rolled around and Lilith felt completely energized, just three hours before and she had found herself cleaning and organizing the nursery then cleaning and organizing any room she found herself in which is why she was now in the parlor wiping stuff down and moving stuff around. “What is she doing?”

“She is nesting.”

“Nesting?” Zelda scoffed and picked at her nails, she had stopped smoking while she had been trying to get pregnant then went about to only smoking outside per Hilda’s insistence since they had one child in the house and another on the way so Zelda resulted to nerves ticks when she could get a cigarette.

“Yes.”

Zelda scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Please, sister we are both trained midwives we both know that is an old wife’s tale.”

Hilda shrugged and went towards the door at the sound of a knock, Mary, Joe and now Theo walked in the younger of the trio not wasting time to race up the stairs and go play house with Sabrina. Mary walked over to Lilith and hugged her; Lilith hugged back but soon broke the hug at the feeling of a pinch in her back. “Oh!”

“Are you alright, lets have you sit down.”

“I’m fine and no I don’t want to sit it is far to uncomfortable, oh that really hurt.”

Mary looked on with concern for her sister. “How long has it been hurting?”

“Off and on all day but that was by far the worst one yet.” Nodding Mary patted her sisters’ arm as she went back to cleaning, walking into the kitchen where everyone else stood or sat chatting.

Taking the cup of tea handed to her Mary smiled her thanks. “So, Lilith is in labor.”

“What!” Multiple voices rose at once causing Mary to take step back and shock to take over her face.

Setting her cup down Mary waved her hands in an ease motion. “Relax, she probably isn’t going to have it today but she has been having contractions all day she had one just a moment ago said it was the worst one yet and it was fairly mild of a reaction. I think there is some time, however with her moving around…”

“Her body is speeding up the process.”

Once everyone ate dinner Lilith eyed her family everyone seemed to be staying at the house that night, something she had not been informed of. “Why is everyone staying over?” Lilith asked as her and Zelda begun getting ready for bed, feeling a twinge in her back Lilith put both of her hands on her lower back and tried to rub the pain away which only helped dull it.

“Oh well it got late and we don’t get to have everyone here all at once and it’s the weekend so why not.” Zelda shrugged as she looked at Lilith, glaring at her wife Lilith watched as Zelda seemed to buckle under the glare and turned and went into their bathroom. Shrugging Lilith continued getting ready which involved make sure her hair stayed in the huge braid she had it in, checking in the mirror seeing it was still in one-piece Lilith turned to get into bed when an intense pain hit her back and hips.

Zelda wiped her makeup off and begun putting on her nightly moisturizers and cremes, sighing she stepped out of the bathroom to only stop then run at the sight of Lilith looking in utter pain then slipping to the floor. “Labor started okay we need to get you to the hospital.”

“Fuck, I don’t think that is going to be happening it feels like the baby is coming right out!” Lilith yelled as another contraction hit her, quickly standing Zelda ran out of the room towards Hilda’s room not caring what was happening on the other side so Zelda just through the door open.

“Lilith is in labor!” Not waiting Zelda ran out and back towards the bedroom knowing everyone heard her yelling at this point.

Lilith had pulled herself up and was grasping the bed as she was leaning trying to reduce pressure off her back and hips. “Fucking Hell, this hurts!” Zelda was soon at her side rubbing her back.

“I know but it will all be over.”

Lilith growled causing Zelda to take a step back just as the entire family came running to the door. “I am not doing this again; this is all your fault! FUCK!” Before Zelda could respond Hilda and Mary were by Lilith’s side moving her onto the bed.

“Has her water broken?”

Shaking her head Zelda went over to Lilith. “No, not yet.”

Nodding Hilda turned and had all of the men leave the room to watch the kids. “I can go grab some towels?” Prudence asked as she looked on.

“Yes, please because we might be doing a home birth.” Turning Hilda shut the door and went into the bathroom and washed her hands.

Lilith was laying on the bed with Zelda to one side and Mary to other, she knows laying down should be better but she was not comfortable at all. “I don’t like this…”

“I know sweetheart but…”

“No, the laying down I am not comfortable like this! UGH!”

Hilda came out and took in the scene then looked back to the bathroom. “Mary, wash the tub!”

“What? Oh, got it!” Quickly Mary ran into the bathroom and begun cleaning the tub.

Hilda walked over and smiled before setting a hand on Lilith’s knee. “I know this will be awkward with me being your sister in law but…”

“I am about to push a watermelon from my vagina I think awkward is out the window!” Lilith seethed as she bent her legs, Hilda nodded and started to check where the baby was. Zelda watched on, both her and her sister were trained midwives so if anyone besides herself was going to bring their child into the world well she is happy it would be Hilda neither of them have ever lost a child. 

“Well, the baby is very close I think you got lucky with those little labor pains through out the day because you are just under ten centimeters my little niece or nephew should be here soon. Everything is positioned right so once it is time, I think they will just slide on out.”

Lilith begun crying causing both women to panic. “My vagina is going to be a water slide.”

Trying not to laugh Zelda kissed the top of Lilith’s head and prayed to all the gods and goddesses she could think of to keep the baby and her safe, Hilda smiled lightly and walked off to the bathroom. Five minutes later and a very large contraction Hilda and Mary came out of the bathroom, the two women walked over to the bed and helped Lilith with her breathing. “Alright, love we are going to need you to stand up.”

“Fuck no!”

Mary’s eyes widened. “I have an idea!” Turning on her heel she ran out the door and was soon back with Joe following behind her.

“Joe can carry her.”

“Only if it is okay?”

Zelda looked over at Lilith who was already sweating and looked to be in intense pain, nodding Zelda looked over at Joe. “To the bathroom.”

Stepping over Joe lifted Lilith into his arms and carried her to the bathroom where he slowly put her into the bath water, once Lilith was securely in Prudence came into the bathroom with towels. “I didn’t know how many so I just took every towel I could find.”

“That is perfect let’s get some around the tub because we might have some of it slosh about.”

“Sorry, about lifting you about.” Joe said as he looked down at Lilith.

Lifting her hand, she patted Joe’s closest leg then let her hand fall back into the water. “We won’t mention it.” The two chuckled before Joe turned and kissed Mary on the cheek and made his way out of the room. “I like him, you should marry him.”

Mary laughed and went up Lilith and sat on the one edge of the tub and begun wiping Lilith’s face with some water. “He has already been married and I don’t really think marriage is for me, I’m happy with how things are I mean we did paperwork as domestic partners I’ve adopted Theo we split everything.”

Smiling Lilith looked up at her sister and realized just how happy she was that she was there. “Thank you, for being here.”

“Anytime.”

An hour passed and Hilda deduced it was time to push especially once Lilith’s eyes widened and they all realized her water finally broke, as Lilith pushed, she found that the baby was not coming out as easy as Hilda made it sound. “I thought it was supposed to slide out!”

“I know love I’m sorry it was just a figure of speech.”

Lilith cried as pushed. “I…can’t…do it!”

Removing her robe Zelda climbed into the tub behind Lilith and held her and kissed her head and cheek. “You can do this I am right here, alright take my hands. You are the strongest woman I know,” Glancing at Hilda who nodded. “now push!”

“AH!” Lilith screamed and pushed with all of her strength when this intense feeling overtook her, opening her eyes Lilith saw Hilda holding a baby just under the water.

Slowly as to not put to much alarm on the child Hilda lifted the baby up and smiled at her sister. “Looks like we have a baby boy!” Hilda’s words were followed by a loud cry as the baby realized it was no longer submerged in water.

A while later Lilith laid in bed with her head on Zelda’s shoulder as she held their son, lightly running a hand along his cheeks Lilith smiled widely. “We have a kid.”

“A boy at that.” Both laughed and looked on as he slept soundly, the sound of light knocking forced the new parents to look up as their family came into the room. Sabrina and Theo climbed onto the bed and looked down at the baby wonder on their eyes.

Lilith took the baby and nodded her head so Sabrina could sit down with her legs crossed. “Put your arms like this.” Sabrina put her arms into position as Lilith placed the newborn in her arms, keeping a hand just at the baby’s head and neck. “Sabrina, say hello to Edward.”

“I know we’re cousins but he is gonna be like a baby brother, though right?”

Smiling Zelda and Lilith both nodded, Sabrina smiled and made sure not to jump as she looked back down at the baby who was still sleeping soundly after the day he went through.

**Five Years Later…**

“Edward Wallace Spellman, get down here right this minute!” Lilith yelled as they were all putting on their coats.

“Do I have to go; I don’t even believe in S.A.N.T.A anymore?”

Lilith was already halfway up the stairs, Zelda shook her head and looked at Sabrina who had a pleading look on her face. “We know you don’t but we don’t want to leave you home by yourself yet, besides aren’t your friends going to be at the mall as well?” Zelda shrugged before turning around making sure they had everything.

Sighing dramatically Sabrina took out her Nintendo and decided she might as well play a game while she waited, the sound of small feet and heel covered feet caused Zelda to turn and contain the chuckle that threatened to leave. “Not one word! Let’s go!”

“Of course, dear.” Zelda smiled and watched as Lilith walked out the door with Edward being pulled along.

“Why was Auntie Lilith covered in water?”

“I don’t know.” The two chuckled as Zelda knelt down and picked up a car seat and passed it to Sabrina. “Can you take Leticia to the car while I lock up?”

Groaning Sabrina took the car seat and walked towards the car, rolling her eyes Zelda couldn’t wait for Christmas and Christmas break to be over with so she could send the kids to school and daycare.

**Many More Years Later…**

Zelda and Lilith stood at the top of the stairs as everyone tried to get into proper standing positions, Lilith could see that Zelda was about to lose her cool. “Alright! Children listen to me, sit down where you have been told to sit. Sabrina, Theo your adults now act like it! Wonderful! Let’s take the fucking picture already!”

Mary swatted at Lilith who glared at her sister. “There are children present.”

“Oh, please I teach at a high school I know what these shits are hearing!”

“Can we just take the photograph!” Zelda hollered, causing everyone to get into proper places. Ambrose chuckled as he set the timer on the camera and quickly ran into his spot and smiled just as the picture took.

Looking at the now framed photo Lilith smiled, their entire family in one photo. Her and Zelda, their son Edward, their daughter Leticia and Sabrina with her boyfriend Nicholas. Followed by Hilda and Lance with their three boys, Ambrose and Prudence with their daughter, Mary and Joe with Theo his boyfriend Robin and their other son who had just turned nine the day before. Wiping a tear Lilith couldn’t believe that at one point she didn’t really have any family but now her family was bursting especially if that glow on Sabrina’s face said anything, walking up the stairs and to the bedroom Lilith smiled when she saw Zelda laying up reading.

“Good book?”

“Not really,” Zelda replied as she set the book down. “I’m pretty sure I figured out it was the guy she was having the affair with that killed her.”

Shaking her head before climbing into the bed and shutting off her own bedside lamp. “Sounds like a wonderful read before bed.” Zelda laughed as she turned off her light as well and slid into the bed further, wrapping her arms around Lilith and pulling her in.

“What took you so long?”

“I was looking at the new family photo, we will be married twenty years next month before that I never thought I would have a family and now it is like family is bursting out everywhere!”

Chuckling Zelda nodded her agreement as the two held each other then kissed the other lightly. “Darling?”

“Hm?” Zelda replied as she closed her eyes.

“Did you notice anything off about Sabrina?”

Zelda’s eyes flew open just before she sat up quickly, Lilith sat up and looked at Zelda in the dark her eyes still wide and showing concern. “You are not saying what I think you are saying?”

“Her and Nick have been together for a while…”

“She is still a child!”

“Honey, she is twenty-five this year plenty of people have kids at that age.”

“I know I just, that would mean I’m like a grandparent and…I’m barely in my fifties!”

“Same here!” Lilith shrugged then smirked before moving towards Zelda and kissing her just below her ear bringing a moan form Zelda’s lips. “On the plus side you will be the hottest grandma around.” Lilith chuckled, Zelda rolled her eyes then glared at Lilith before breaking into a smile and pulling her closer both women just happy to have each other because without each other they wouldn’t have gotten through and would not have the family they had both desired.

_**Finie**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I know this from when my step mother was pregnant with my youngest sister, she was so sick the whole pregnancy her doctor put her on specific toothpaste and mouthwash so she didn't lose to much enamel and had her teeth rot out basically. So, yeah fun fact!
> 
> So that was the end, and I can't believe it! So thanks for sticking it out with me I hope it was alright and that I will be seeing you all at my other stories! I am hoping to complete two more of my series before my quarantine is up unless it gets extended then I will finish everything but yeah, let me know how you guys feel about the ending. I changed some things around because I actually had a lot of this already written, the time jumps were because I kept writing time jumps for the series and then finally I went you know what lets smash them together so I did and yeah.  
> Leave comments and kudos  
> Oh and I had this really awesome thing to share with you all but I ran out of time so...yeah...thanks! *thumbs up*


End file.
